Untitled Love
by Fairy Demon26
Summary: Snippets of the different loves of Kagome. Based of random Movie and TV quotes.
1. Ninja Goalie

FD: so here's the start of a collection of oneshots based off of movie and tv quotes. so i hope you enjoy and i will not reveal the quote until the end but i'm sure you all will figure them out by the title of each story and when you actually see the quote because they won't really fit. sometimes Kagome will say them, or her love interest or a friend of either. really depends on how the quote fits within w/e random way my mind goes for the pairing or story. they may not make much sense but they're more like snippets in time. may not always be a set plot for any of the following stories. anywho, read and review please. any pairing suggestions, quote suggestions, mini storyline you'd like to see for a certain pairing would be very welcomed. i'm not just set to doing manga or anime characters.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head interjecting their thoughts into the story.

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha or Naruto or the movie from which this quote was taken from.

**First pairing is Kagome and Naruto. It is AU. Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Ninja Goalie**

Kagome sat on a stump that overlooked an open field. Down in the field were ten people playing a game of soccer. They were playing five on five. On one team was Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Ino and Naruto as the goalie. On the other team was Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Kiba and Ten Ten as the goalie. Kagome watched as they juggled, passed and took shots. She laughed as her friend Shikamaru got hit in the head with the ball. 'Crazy guys.' She continued watching as the game got more and more intense. Naruto let nothing get past him. His team scored one point courtesy of Saskuke.

"Yay! Oh Sasuke, you're amazing," Sakura and Ino said as the glomped him.

"Hey! We're playing a game here," yelled everyone else.

Just as they were about to play a bell rang, signaling the end of the first half. Kagome then got off the stump, ran down the hill and hugged her boyfriend from behind.

"Kagome!"

"Yes it's me Naruto," she answered while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Haven't I been an amazing goalie?"

"Yes you have. Nothing was getting past you," she laughed.

"You better believe it." (A/N: had to have this in here somewhere.)

"Hey Naruto, mind sharing Kagome with us?"

"Yes. She's mine," he replied while holding Kagome possessively.

"I may be your girlfriend but they are still my friends. Don't make me hurt you."

Naruto gulped. "Okay." He let her go, knowing that if she wanted to she could hit hard.

Kagome made her way around and hugged everyone else before sitting down next to Naruto.

"You know I'd never hit you that hard. I could never hurt you."

"I know, but….." he was cut off when Kagome pressed her lips to his.

"Aww…" came a chorus from in front of them.

Kagome blushed and hid her face in Naruto's neck. 'Guess I kind of forgot that they were there. Good going Kagome.' Next thing that happened was that the bell sounded again signaling the start of the second half. The game was going strong. Kagome had laughed at all the insults fluttering back and forth from both teams. She watched as Kiba went to score and Naruto blocked the shot.

"That's right. Didn't score on me last half, won't score on me this half. I'm a ninja. Ninja goalie."

Kagome and everyone else looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Uh, Naruto, we're all ninjas," Sakura replied.

"Oh yeah. I kind of forgot that," said Naruto sheepishly.

"Hey guys!" Kagome yelled down.

"What?"

"Finish the game. You're burning daylight and I would like to get home before dark."

They looked at her, mumbled something, and then they resumed their game. While everyone else was busy on the other end, Naruto shouted to Kagome. "Kagome, don't worry, if it's dark I'll walk you home."

"I know, I'd still rather get home before dark though. I think I'll head back now. Stop by when you're done to let me know who won."

"Okay," Naruto replied rather dejectedly.

Kagome stood up and blew him a kiss before running off to her apartment. After she let herself in, she went to her bathroom and decided to draw herself a bath before she made dinner. 'Naruto will probably want some.' She soaked for about fifteen minutes then got out, dried her hair and got dressed. As she headed to the kitchen she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Kagome!"

She turned just in time to be enveloped in a hug by Naruto.

"I take it you won or you're just happy to see me."

"Both," he said before he kissed her.

They broke the kiss and Kagome asked, "Do you want dinner?"

"Of course."

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have asked."

"Nope."

Kagome smacked him upside his head before kicking him out of the kitchen so she could make dinner. While she was making dinner Naruto was sitting out in the other room pouting about the fact that he got kicked out of the kitchen.

"Naruto! Dinner is ready. You can tell me all about the game as we eat."

"Okay."

They sat down and ate as Naruto told her all about what she missed. They continued to talk late into the night. When Naruto started noticing that Kagome was starting to nod off, he suggested that he should leave.

"I think I'll go. You're starting to fall asleep."

"Don't go. Stay, my bed is big enough for two."

"Sure."

They went to her room and Kagome sent Naruto to the bathroom to change, while she changed in her room. By the time he came back in she was already snuggled underneath the covers asleep. He climbed in next to her and smile as she turned to him and snuggled into his side. He draped his arm over her and fell asleep.

**End**

* * *

FD: so there's the first installment. the quote was: **"That's right. Didn't score on me last half, won't score on me this half. I'm a ninja. Ninja goalie." said by, Justin from She's the Man. **Didn't that sound like something Naruto would say? I hope you enjoyed it so review please. next installment should be coming very soon. I have the first three already written. They just need to be edited.


	2. No

FD: here's the second installment. hope you enjoy this one as well. don't forget to read and review. also again any pairing suggestions, quote suggestions, and mini plot suggestions for a pairing are welcomed. have fun.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

_~Flashbacks~_

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head and whatever they decided to interject into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket or whatever movie the quote is from

**Pairing is Kagome and Shigure. Now on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**No**

Shigure paced aimlessly around the living room part of his cabin. Kyo, Tohru, Yuki and Hatori watched him. The three third years in high school were completely in the dark; they had no idea as to what was bothering him. Hatori on the other hand knew very well what was bothering him and voiced his opinion. "She'll say yes. She loves you. Think happy thoughts, don't start stressing yourself out."

"You're right. A high school girl, high school girl, only for me, high school girl." (A/N: he wouldn't be Shigure if this wasn't said somewhere in this story.)

"Hold on, what's going on?" asked Kyo.

"Um, I believe Shigure is proposing to some girl," Tohru said.

"She's in high school isn't she?" asked Yuki in a disapproving voice.

"Yes, and she's amazing, beautiful, sweet and so much more."

"Hatori! Stop him!" yelled Kyo.

"I can't. They both are completely in love with each other. I've tried, they are perfect for each other."

Shigure who had quieted down thought about the first time he met her. It was shortly after the curse broke and she had transferred into the second year class of Kyo, Tohru and Yuki.

~_Flashback~_

"_So you two, where is Tohru?" Shigure asked._

"_Out with the new girl," answered a dejected Kyo. _

"_I believe she's bringing her here for the weekend. Something about sharing stories and recipies," said Yuki._

"_Ooh, another high school girl for me. What's she like?"_

_Before either of the two could answer a female voice answered, "Someone who doesn't appreciate perverts." _(A/N: hmmm I wonder why.)

_Kyo and Yuki burst out laughing while Tohru hid her laugh behind her hand._

"_She has you pegged," said both Kyo and Yuki._

_Shigure noticed the wistful look on her face as she looked around at all of them. _

"_Tohru, why don't you show her where she'll be sleeping."_

"_Okay, follow me Kagome."_

_They left and Shigure turned and glared at the two boys._

"_So, what is she really like?" _

"_She's intelligent, very intelligent, especially in history. Though it's shocking that she is, she was absent a lot from her other school. She looks like she has lived several lifetimes and she has that look in her eyes that matches Hatori's. We think that there's a lost love in there somewhere, but she's incredibly kind and sweet, though she tends to keep to herself a lot," said Yuki._

_As soon as he finished saying that the girls came down the stairs._

"_Thank you for letting me stay the weekend," said Kagome after which she flashed him a brilliant smile._

_Seeing that smile made Shigure's heart stop._

"_You're welcome," he managed to say._

_Later that night Shigure couldn't sleep, so he went to get a glass of milk. On his way back to his room he ran into a figure. Quickly he caught the figure before it could fall. He then realized that the figure was rather feminine. The figure turned out to be Kagome and she seemed to be out of it._

"_Kagome," he said, which caught her attention. She quickly realized that she was in his arms and pressed to his bare chest._

"_Shigure, let me go."_

"_I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Means _no._"_

"_I know what it means and please let me go."_

"_Don't feel like it."_

"_Fine, you leave me no choice."_

_She kneed him and he immediately let go and curled into a ball._

"_Perverts and dogs, don't need any more of those." _

_Months passed and somehow they grew closer, for some odd reason, and Shigure asked a life changing question. _

"_Go out with me?" _

"_I don't know," Kagome answered. _

"_Why?"_

"_My past."_

"_Can't be any crazier than mine."_

"_Oh it is."_

"_Fine we shall compare, and at the end if you still don't think you can then I won't ask again."_

"_Ok, but you go first."_

"_Fine, my family was cursed with the vengeful spirits of the Zodiac. I was the dog."_

_He turned when heard her laughing._

"_Sorry, but I always knew you were a dog."_

_At this point he joined her. Then she quickly sobered up and told him all about what happened since her fifteenth birthday._

"_Wow, so date me?"_

"_You don't care," she turned and looked at him, "Yes."_

_Shigure then bent his head and kissed her. After that they went out whenever they could, not letting anyone know until Hatori found out. That day Kagome had cut her foot on some glass and Shigure, who was panicking, took her to Hatori. He stitched her up and questioned them. After a few weeks of trying to split them up, he realized that they were good for each other and gave his blessing. A couple months later Kagome became a third year in high school and Shigure made another life changing decision. _

"_Kagome, my sweet Kagome?"_

"_Yes Shigure?"_

"_I love you."_

_Kagome was silent for a moment before she took his face and kissed him._

"_I love you too."_

_This time Shigure picked her up, kissed her, then spun her around before pulling her close for an earth-shattering kiss. _

_Then a few months later Shigure decided to make another life changing decision. _

_~End Flashback~_

'Yep another life changing decision and Hatori is right; she'll say yes. I just hope Yuki, Kyo and Tohru are going to be okay with this.'

He turned when he heard the sweet voice of his Kagome call out. "Hello, anybody here?"

"In the living room Kagome," called out Shigure.

"Well hello everyone."

"Hello Kagome," everyone responded.

"Kagome if you would like, would you care to walk with me to the lake?" asked Shigure.

"Sure."

"Wai…" Kyo stopped when he saw the glare Hatori was giving him.

So they all watched as the two of them disappeared from sight.

*FD*

Once Kagome was sure that they were out of sight, she reached over and grabbed Shigure's hand. She looked up at him and asked, "Won't they be suspicious?"

"Probably, but it doesn't matter, because it won't change the fact that I love you."

"I guess."

They walked in silence until they made it to the lake just as the sun was setting.

"It's beautiful," said Kagome.

"Yes, you are," Shigure said as he got down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked shakily.

Ignoring her question he continued on, "I love everything about you and I can't see a future or my life without you in it." He paused and pulled out a ring. Kagome gasped as tears came to her eyes.

"Kagome will you marry me?"

"Of course, I love you so much."

He slipped the ring onto her finger and then lifted her face to give her a kiss that was filled with all of his love for her. They eventually broke apart and it was all Kagome could do to stand up. 'Wow!'

"You're going to have to carry me back Shigure, I don't think I can walk."

"It would be my pleasure," he said while picking her up bridal style.

They walked back to the cabin stealing kisses from each other. When they got back to the cabin they were bombarded with questions.

"What happened? Are you hurt Kagome. Shigure what did you do?"

"I'm fine, just a little weak in the knees. Shigure's carrying me because I couldn't walk."

That's when everyone saw the ring on her finger.

"Shigure," two very angry voices said while Tohru said, "Congratulations you two."

"Thanks Tohru," Kagome said through a yawn.

Ignoring the other two, Kagome and Shigure headed upstairs so Shigure could put Kagome to bed as she seemed to be falling asleep.

"Love you 'gure."

"I love you too 'gome"

With that he tucked her into bed, kissed her forehead and closed her door.

**End**

* * *

FD: there's the second story. the quote was **"I'm disinclined to aquiesce to you your request. Means _no." _said by Barbossa from POTC: Curse of the Black Pearl. **Next story will be up soon. again, any suggestions for anything is appreciated. don't forget to REVIEW.


	3. Shortage

FD: here's the third installment. please read and review. don't forget i would love to hear suggestions for any pairings, quotes or mini storyline. maybe even if you'd like a sequel to any story. thanx to those who favored or put this on their alert list. it made my day when i read those. for those of you haven't heard of Samurai Deeper Kyo, you should check it out. read the manga and watch the anime. it's amazing.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Samurai Deeper Kyo or the movie from which this quote was taken.

**Pairing is Kagome and Kyo. It is AU only for Inuyasha, and maybe somewhat for SDK. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Shortage**

_The temple was crahing down and Kagome wanted to run inside but Yukimora and Benitora were holding her back._

"_Let me go! Kyo is in there!"_

"_No can do Lady Kagome," Yukimora said._

"_Kyo would kill us if anything happened to you," added Benitora._

_Thy watched as the dust settled and they waited with baited breath. When no one came out Kagome fell to her knees, sobbing. _

"_Kyo, I love you. Please no. KYO!"_

Kagome quickly woke up. 'It's been five years, but that day still haunts me. I can't take this anymore.' She looked outside and saw the sun was rising. 'Guess I'll go wash.' She went about her day as usual. She was attacked once by bandits but she easily defeated them, after all she had a good teacher. It was nearing dawn when she looked down to her left hand and fingered the band. She laughed at the memory. It was such a nice ceremony of just them and the priest. Then came the battle at Sekigahara; oh how she broke down when she heard he died. Then four years later came the rumors that proved to be true, he was alive. This time though it seemed he wasn't. She couldn't go on without him anymore. She took her sharpest dagger and went to her favorite tree outside her home. She put the dagger to her chest and was about to stab herself when a cold voice spoke.

"There's a shortage of perfect breasts in this world. It would be a pity to damage yours." (A/N: I'm actually watching this movie now. such a good one.)

"Kyo," Kagome whispered.

She quickly got dropped the dagger and turned around. The look in her eyes was anything but happy; in fact she looked as if she had the intent to kill. She got up, went to him and slapped him hard across the face as tears streamed down her face. His eyes softened and he grabbed her and held her to him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry Kagome."

Hearing those words, she whipped her head up in shock. 'He never apologizes.'

"I forgive you. Just don't leave me again."

"I won't," he answered while picking her up, kissing her and carrying her into the house.

~1 Week Later~

Kagome was awake lying against her husband. Ever since he came back they never left the house and rarely left the bedroom. She felt his one hand running through her hair and she turned to him, kissed him and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

She then gave him a chaste kiss before getting up off the futon.

"Where are you going?" asked Kyo.

"Kyo, I haven't seen anyone but you for a week. Either someone is going to come here looking for me or _we _are going to go see them. I highly doubt that anyone else knows you're here and you should go see them."

She turned to look at him and wished she hadn't. He was laying with his hands behind his head and his long blood-red hair fanning over his pillow. He looked so handsome and regal that she almost changed her mind...almost.

"Please Kyo?"

"Of course woman. I may need to chase off any suitors."

"No you won't. I've never taken off my ring."

After they both were dressed, they headed to Kyoshiro's and Yuya's place.

"Dogface and Kyoshiro are married?"

"Yes and they have a son named Saito, he's two," Kagome answered with a wistful tone to her voice.

"Hm. Don't worry, we'll have a bunch of kids to carry on our legacy; I'll make sure of that."

Blushing Kagome grabbed his hand and said, "I'm sure you will."

They continued on and Kagome led him to where they lived. As they got closer they heard voices.

"…seen her for a week. I hope nothing is wrong."

"I'm sure she's fine Lady Yuya. It's close to when _he_ disappeared."

"I know Yukimora, but I wonder why she hasn't come to visit."

"Because I wasn't going to share her with anyone," said Kyo.

"Kyo!" many voices rang out.

"How long have you been back?" asked Yukimora.

"One week."

"A week? And you haven't come to see any of us?" questioned Benitora.

"I was occupied with my woman. Like I said, I wasn't sharing her."

Looking to Kagome they all saw her blushing a very pretty shade of red.

"Same old Kyo," said Yukimora.

"I bet you're glad to have him back," Yuya said to Kagome.

"Very much. I didn't think I'd be able to live without him and then he showed up out of the blue."

Kyo then leaned down and whispered something to his wife, who just kissed him and smiled as she hugged him. He then wrapped her tightly in his arms and to the others it seemed he'd never let her go. And he wouldn't.

**End**

* * *

FD: well there you go. the quote was** "There's a shortage of perfect breasts in this world. It would be a pity to damage yours." by Westly from The Princess Bride. **next one will be up sometime, when i get it all sorted out. check out my other stories as well. **REVIEW.**


	4. Blind Hatred

FD: here's the fourth installment. i had a hard time writing this one so i hope it pays off. so enjoy and read and review. thanx to my sole reviewer: Yakuza Angel, i loved your review and laughed when i read it.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head interjecting their thoughts into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho or the movie from which this quote was taken.

**Pairing: Kagome and Yusuke. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Blind Hatred**

'It's over, but the well is closed. I'll never see them again.' Kagome went into the house and decided that she should get some sleep. As she went up to her room, she hoped that somehow all her demon friends, save Inuyasha who had decided to follow Kikyo into hell, were still alive. As she drifted off, she had no idea what the next few days would bring.

*FD*

Yusuke woke up to the sound of his communicator going off. "What? It's still early in the morning?"

"You have a mission. A demon has come through the barrier. It has made its way to the Sunset Shrine," said Koenma's voice through the communicator.

"Okay, what about the others?"

"They'll meet you there, so get going."

"Alright, alright."

Yusuke quickly changed and headed toward the shrine. The others were already there waiting for him.

"Good you're here, let's go," said an impatient Kuwabara said.

When they reached the top of the stairs, they were surprised. There was a fox demon hugging a human and calling her, 'mama.'

"Excuse us," Kurama said.

The heads of the human girl and fox demon turned towards them and Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke took a step back when they felt purification powers rolling off of her.

"Miko," Hiei grounded out.

"Demons," said Miko said. (A/N: there's a tongue twister.)

"What's going on?" asked a confused Kuwabara and Yusuke. (A/N: only reason Yusuke is confused is because he has no idea what a miko is and what it means for him because he's a hanyou.)

*FD*

Kagome looked at the four people who had come to her home. They all looked to be around her age.

"Well, apparently you four are here for some reason and three of you are demons. So the question really should be why are you here?"

"We are here to take this demon back to Makai," said one of the demons, rather rudely.

When her powers started flailing again, the demon with red hair said, "Yusuke, that wasn't the right thing to say."

"But it's true, Kurama," said the one now known as Yusuke.

"Yes, but it looks like they've been reunited after many years of not seeing each other."

"Well that's partially true, Kurama," Kagome said.

"How is it partially true?"

"It's been a day for me and 500 years for Shippo."

"How is that possible?" Kurama asked.

"Long story, so I suggest you all sit down."

*FD*

The four guys sat down and listened as she told her story. (A/N: basically, you can think of whatever you want, I'm too lazy to write the whole story down.)

"You know Lord Sesshomaru woman?" asked Hiei.

"Well yeah, I traveled with his half-brother," said Kagome.

"And I was raised by him after Kagome left the feudal era," said Shippo.

"Wow," the others save Hiei said.

Yusuke looked at Kagome and noticed how cute she was despite the glare she was giving him. 'Apparently she doesn't like me. Well, I'll have to change her mind. After they in turn told her their stories, everyone left.

~ 1 Week Later~

Kagome decided that she'd go for a run in the park. The past week had been exhausting. What with the spirit detectives stopping in every now and then. Of course there was also Keiko, who was a friend of Yusuke's who wished she was more, that wasn't happy with Yusuke spending a lot of time at the shrine. Kagome didn't try to set her straight and had just asked her to stop coming by. She never mentioned that she didn't like Yusuke or that she thought he was a rude jerk.

As she was running she ended up bumping into someone, which caused her to fall to the ground.

"Hey, watch it," yelled Kagome as she sat on the ground.

"Maybe you should pay attention when you're running, _Kagome_."

Kagome looked up and there was Yusuke.

"Not you. I was hoping for a Yusuke free day."

"You know you love me."

"Over confident aren't we."

"No, but everything would be much better if you date me."

"No, I harbor no affection toward you whatsoever."

"You don't consider us friends? Well, who said I wanted your affection?"

"You want me to go out with _you_, a half-demon with no morals whatsoever."

"Ooh, see that, there. Who needs affection when I have blind hatred?"

"I don't hate you…"

"I get it; you just don't know me, other than the rude half-demon with no morals."

"Well yes, and you were a huge jerk when we first met."

"Yeah I know. Go out with me for lunch right now and I'll show you how I really can be."

Kagome looked up at him and with a sigh said, "Fine, but help me up first."

So, he helped her up and they headed off for lunch.

~ 2 Weeks Later~

Yusuke let out an angry sigh as his communicator went off. 'Hope it's not another mission. I'm already late for my date with Kagome because Keiko decided to drop by and couldn't take a hint and leave. Kagome is going to kill me, but she's more understanding then a lot of people so it may not be so bad.'

"What is it _now_ toddler, I'm late for my date with Kagome."

"It's about Kagome. I'll have Boton bring you here right away."

Yusuke quickly made his way through the portal and looked around at everyone's ashen faces.

"What happened?"

"It appears that Kagome has been kidnapped by a demon. I want you all to get her son Shippo and Lord Sesshomaru to help you. You may need his sword, but I sincerely hope not. Boton make a portal to Lord Sesshomaru's palace."

"Sure."

Everyone stepped through the portal and as it disappeared they watched as ticked demon walked out.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I presume," said Yusuke.

"Yes, why are you here?"

"It's about the miko, Kagome," said Kurama before Yusuke could say anything.

They watched as Lord Sesshomaru stiffened and yelled out for Shippo.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"These people have news about Kagome."

Shippo turned toward the guests and asked, "What has happened to my mom?"

"She's been kidnapped and Koenma would like you two to help. He mentioned something about how we may need a sword of yours Lord Sesshomaru," Kurama said.

"We'll come and whoever kidnapped her had better hope that we don't have to use my sword."

"No, they'll wish they never kidnapped her in the first place," Yusuke said angrily.

Sesshomaru looked toward him and said, "You are Yusuke, she's mentioned you…_a lot _these past few weeks. You are…worthy of her. Hurt her and I'll kill you."

Yusuke gulped and replied, "I would never hurt her; she's much too precious to me."

"Hn."

*FD*

Kagome looked around the cell she was in. It was empty save for the chains around her wrist. She tried using her powers, but they didn't work. 'There's something stopping them. Kagura got smarter as the years passed. I can't believe she's jealous. Really, I'm not mating Sesshomaru and he never liked her. She should have stayed dead when we destroyed Naraku.' Feeling tired from trying to use her powers she closed her eyes only to open them as a blast shook her cell. When the debris cleared she saw the one person she hoped to see.

"Yusuke!"

"Kagome! Hang on, I'm coming."

Kagome watched as he made his way over, not paying attention to the others as they came through the hole. Yusuke had made quick work of the chains around her wrists. He then grabbed her and kissed her as if he was never going to let her go. All of a sudden she heard the rest of the gang whistling and laughing, so she quickly hid her face in Yusuke's chest.

"So, I'm getting a new daddy?" asked Shippo.

At this Yusuke froze up and Kagome blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Shippo, not yet, we've only been dating two weeks."

"But I'm pretty sure we will stay together forever," added Yusuke.

"I love you," Kagome said quietly as she looked up at him.

"I love you too," said Yusuke before he kissed her again.

They all then made their way back to Sesshomaru's palace where Sesshomaru gave his blessings for any future happenings between Yusuke and Kagome. After that everyone save Shippo and Sesshomaru headed back to the human world. Once they got back, Kagome and Yusuke said goodbye to everyone else before heading to her shrine.

"So you really think we'll be together forever?"

"Of course Kagome. I know we've only been dating for two weeks but I can't see my life without you in it."

"Aw, Yusuke."

"We're here. Goodnight Kagome."

"Night Yusuke."

**End**

* * *

FD: well there you have it. the quote was, **"Ooh, see that, there. Who needs affection when I have blind hatred?" said by Patrick from 10 Things I Hate About You. **It was hard to write a story around this quote, of course I could have chosen a different one, but I love challenges so I decided to try. so review please. don't forget I wouldn't mind suggestions for future quotes or pairings.


	5. Vile

FD: here is the next installment. sorry it took so long. i had a very hard time trying to wrap my head around this one. hopefully it turned out okay. for those who have seen/read Saiyuki, i'm sorry if Sanzo seems OOC.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head interjecting their thoughts into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Saiyuki or the movie from which the quote came.

**Pairing: Kagome and Sanzo. FYI Kagome says the quote. Go forth and read.**

**

* * *

**

**Vile**

It was a hot afternoon and the five companions were driving along in their jeep.

"I want water…and food," said Goku.

"You're always hungry," said Gojyo.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye…" Gojyo's reply was cut off by a gun shot.

"Geez Sanzo, did you have to do that?" asked Gojyo.

"Yes, now stop arguing."

"Sanzo is right. I'm sure we'll find a town soon or a place to stop. Besides you could have woken Kagome up," said Hakkai.

"Too late for that," came Kagome's tired response.

"We're sorry Kagome," said both Gojyo and Goku.

"It's not your fault, not really. It was that gun shot," said Kagome as she fixed Sanzo with a glare.

Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo looked between Kagome and Sanzo. Those two hadn't gotten along since they first picked her up about a month ago. Hakkai thought about all their past fights. They were all very entertaining, especially when they first met her.

_~Flashback~_

_They had been driving for awhile and the usual arguments went on between Goku and Gojyo. Hakkai looked ahead to see something that was completely out of place. He quickly glanced towards Sanzo to see if he saw it too._

"_Hakkai, we should check it out."_

"_Right."_

_They drove until they were almost right upon it and then they stopped. There just a few feet ahead was a young raven haired woman sitting on the edge of a well. _

"_Who are you?" asked Sanzo as he cocked his gun at her._

"_I'm Kagome. Who are you and the three demons with you?" _

_Before Sanzo could answer, Gojyo jumped out of the jeep and headed to her. _

"_My name is Gojyo, and I would be honored if you…" he didn't get to finish because he was immediately slapped very hard by Kagome. _

"_Now, monk, answer my question."_

"_Why should I?"_

"_I told you who I was; it's only far that you tell me who you are."_

"_I'm Sanzo, this is Hakkai and Goku," he said pointing to each of them, "And you've already met Gojyo."_

"_So you are all heading west, am I correct?"_

"_Yes…" answered Sanzo suspiciously._

"_Great! Then I shall travel with you."_

"_No!" shouted Sanzo._

"_Yes!" Shouted the other three at the same time._

"_No. What help would you be anyway? _

"_Plenty of help." _

"_Ha. I don't see how. You're a woman and weak."_

_At that point Kagome's eyes blazed with anger. Her powers crackled around her, so strong that Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo had to step back a few paces. Even a few of the demons that had started to sneak up on them fled._

"_I'm not weak," she growled out, forming a bow and arrow from her powers, and shooting at some of the foolish demons that didn't flee._

_Everyone stared in shock save Sanzo who just looked angry. He grumbled and hopped back into the jeep. Hakkai turned to Kagome and said, "Come on. We could definitely use your help." _

_Kagome hopped in the front sitting between Sanzo and Hakkai. Following her Goku and Gojyo hopped into the back and they headed west. _

_~End Flashback~_

Hakkai was taken out of his memories when Sanzo decided that they would stop.

*FD*

Kagome looked at Sanzo with a look that said, 'Are you crazy?"

"So much like Inuyasha, making us stop when he and only he wants to," she grumbled underneath her breath.

"What was that Kagome?" Sanzo asked.

"Nothing, she replied while preparing the ingredients she needed for dinner. (A/N: she was going to say, "Nothing, not a thing…Cruella." If I had Sanzo respond it would have been, "Nothing? Nothing? Nothing, tra, la, la?")

After everyone ate dinner they all settled into their bed rolls. Kagome fell asleep fairly quickly. It was long though, until she had a nightmare. She started tossing and turning as well as talking. With all the noise she was making she woke up Sanzo.

*FD*

Sanzo woke up to the noise that Kagome was making. He looked around and noticed that nobody else was awake. 'Great.'

"Kagome, be quiet," he said. When she didn't answer, he reluctantly got up and went over to her. He sighed, "Must be a nightmare."

He looked down at her tossing form. 'She's not so bad when she sleeps.' Then he bent down and began shaking her.

"Kagome, wake up. Come on Kagome."

He backed off when she sprang up terrified. He looked at her tear stained face and shaking form. Sanzo sighed, "Come here Kagome."

*FD*

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Come here."

Kagome moved into Sanzo's arms and just let him hold her. 'This is nice…I feel so safe.'

"W-what was the nightmare about?"

"My past and how I lost my friends."

"Tell me."

So, she began her tale. When she was finished he looked shocked.

"Well, I guess I was wrong about you."

Kagome laughed and said, "You're not as vile as I thought you were."

"Thanks."

"Uh, Sanzo?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Could you stay with me, just in case the nightmare comes back?"

"Yes, just let me get my bed roll."

Kagome silently watched as he grabbed his bedding and headed back to her. He quickly placed his bed roll next to hers. They both then laid down and fell asleep. Unconsciously Kagome curled up to Sanzo and laid her head on his chest while Sanzo wrapped his arms around her protectively.

*FD*

Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku woke up to the surprise of their lives. All three saw Sanzo and Kagome cuddled up together.

"I thought they hated each other?" asked Goku.

"This is not fair. I want to be cuddled up with Kagome," whined Gojyo.

"Well, I guess they do like each other," stated Hakkai.

They watched as the two snuggled closer together, and then wake up.

"Um," Sanzo and Kagome said, not realizing that they had an audience. They only saw each other. Their faces moved closer to one another until their lips met. Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai stared at the two in shock. Gojyo then snapped out of it and loudly cleared his throat. (A/N: somebody's jealous.)

Kagome and Sanzo quickly parted and looked at the others. Kagome had a huge blush spreading across her face while Sanzo actually had a genuine smile on his face.

"What just happened?" Goku asked.

Sanzo answered by saying, "Kagome and I are together."

"Really?" asked a skeptical Gojyo.

"Yes," answered Kagome.

"How?" Hakkai asked.

"Well it all started with a nightmare…" began Sanzo.

**End.**

* * *

FD: well there you go. the quote was: **"You're not as vile as I thought you were." said by Kat Stratford from 10 Things I Hate About You.**Review please. again i would like your input on pairings and quotes.


	6. Intuitive Sense

FD: here is the next installment. i hope you enjoy, so read and review please.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head interjecting their thoughts into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto or the movie from which the quote came from.

**Pairing: Kagome and Kakashi. **

* * *

**Intuitive Sense**

Kagome sighed as she sat against a tree at the edge of one of the training fields in Konoha. 'It's been three months since the defeat of Naraku and the well transported me to this world.'

_~Flashback~_

_Everyone was injured with the exception of Rin and Shippo who were safely hidden somewhere with Ah-Un. Inuyasha was standing over by Kikyo, who was lying on the ground not moving. Kagome looked toward them with sad eyes. 'Focus Kagome, defeat Naraku then deal with Inuyasha.'_

"_Focus miko," said a smooth male voice. _

_Kagome whipped her head to see Lord Sesshomaru staring at her. _

"_Hn," she replied with a tiny smirk ghosting across her lips. _

_The two took their attention off each other when Naraku decided to release an attack. It headed straight for the two. Everyone else attempted to call out to the two. _(A/N: mostly Kagome's name, except Jaken who we all know called out to his Lord Sesshomaru.)

_Sesshomaru quickly pulled Kagome to him and pulled out Tenseiga. Tenseiga shielded the two and Naraku wasn't happy to see that the two had survived. Kagome then decided that she had had enough of everything, so she gathered up much of her power and blasted Naraku with it. When everyone looked up, Naraku was no more. Kagome shakily walked toward the half of the Shikon Jewel that Naraku had and then fused it with her half. Promptly after fusing the two halves she fainted. _

_A few days later she woke up and was told that the jewel had once again returned to her body, along with the last piece of her soul. 'It's time I go home. I'm not going to stay here to be a replacement for Kikyo.' Getting up, she made her way outside the hut with her bag to say goodbye. Everyone was sad that she was leaving, but Inuyasha who seemed more angry than sad. _

"_No way, you are not leaving."_

"_Sit boy!"_

_Inuyasha met the ground with a loud thud. _

"_I need to go home, our quest is done," Kagome said as she kneeled down and took of his necklace. She then quickly ran towards the well. When she hopped in, instead of a blue light it was a pink light. When she climbed out of the well, she knew she wasn't home and that she wasn't in the past._

_~End Flashback~_

'Yep, I ended up here where I met people who are much like my old friends…'

"Hey Kagome," a male voice called out.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked toward the owner of the voice to see the guy that reminded her of Miroku. 'Of course it never fails that I'd meet a pervert.'

"Yes Kakashi?"

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled."

"Really?"

"Yes, now tell Kakashi what is wrong?"

"I was just thinking about my past and how I got here."

"Ah, do you want to tell me? I'm a very good listener and I have two very wonderful shoulders to cry on."

Kagome was about to respond when a blonde ball of energy came bounding through the trees.

"Kagome!"

"Yes Naruto?"

"You promised to make me oden tonight for dinner."

"Yes I did. So let's head to my apartment," she replied and then she turned to Kakashi, "Would you like to join us?"

Glancing at an upset looking Naruto, Kakashi turned to Kagome and said, "Yes, I haven't had the pleasure of tasting your cooking yet for the three months you've been here."

"Aww, you poor ninja, I think you're the only one."

"Even the Hokage?"

"Yes, Tsunade has had some."

All three then proceeded back to Kagome's apartment, with Naruto shooting glares at Kakashi, who was busy smirking and Kagome who was oblivious to it all. When they reached her apartment, she went to work making the oden while the other two did whatever. Naruto was unusually silent and wouldn't stop glaring at Kakashi who was reading one of his books, again.

*FD*

Kakashi smirked behind his mask while he was pretending to read his book. 'This is so much fun and I have the added bonus of being near Kagome. Now, how to get her to go out with me? This will be tough, she didn't like me the first time she met me and labeled me a pervert. Boy does she hit hard.'

He was completely lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Kagome calling to him until she smacked him.

"What!" he asked springing up which caused both Kagome and Naruto to burst into fits of laughter.

"Sorry about smacking you, but I couldn't get your attention to let you know that it's time for dinner," said Kagome.

"You always have my attention, in fact I was just thinking about you."

"Oh?" Kagome questioned.

Naruto who was tired of being ignored decided to ask Kagome a question before Kakashi could respond.

"Hey Kagome, why were you out at a training field, you never go to them."

"Um, I just felt like sitting out there for a little quiet time."

'Hm, she won't tell him the truth, but she'll tell me. This is great; it'll be easier to get her to go out with me.' Kakashi thought.

The three of them sat at her table and ate dinner while making small talk. Kakashi mentally laughed because Naruto once again failed to see what his face truly looked like. He turned his head and saw that Kagome looked very shell-shocked and that she had a faint blush on her face. 'Ah this night just keeps getting better and better. Although I was hoping to see hearts in her eyes but I'll take what I can get.'

After a little while, Naruto decided to leave rather reluctantly. Kakashi laughed inwardly knowing that Naruto didn't want to leave him there alone with Kagome. He knew that Naruto had a crush on the girl, well what guy didn't. He watched as Kagome shut the door and turned towards him.

"So, you are still here because…?"

"I'm hurt. Can't I just stay here and be able to bask in your gorgeous presence?"

"I guess."

"Good. Do you feel alright now? Because my offer still stands."

"Yeah, thanks though."

"No problem. Now Kagome, would you do the honor of going out with me? (A/N: Don't deny it; you all thought I was going to put bearing his children.)

*FD*

Kagome's mind completely shut down. She had seriously thought that he was going to ask her to bear his child. 'Gee, I think I spend too much time with perverts, but Kakashi is sweet and doesn't go and grope everything female. Despite the fact that he's about ten years older than me, I really wouldn't mind dating him.'

"I…uh…yes."

"What was that?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

In response, Kakashi tugged his mask off his face and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

~A year later~

With the morning light filtering in through the window, Kakashi glanced down at the naked woman lying next to him.

"You awake Kagome?"

"Barely, my husband wouldn't let me get any rest last night."

"I could say the same for you my dear wife."

"It's strange how this all started."

"Yes, but I'm happy that the well you spoke of brought you here."

"I am too. I love you Kakashi."

"I love you as well, Kagome."

Kagome snuggled into her new husband's side and fell back asleep as she felt his lips press against her forehead before he leaned back and fell asleep as well.

**End**

* * *

FD: well there you go. the quote was: **"My tremendous intuitve sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled." said by Captain Jack Sparrow from POTC: Dead Man's Chest.** Now it's time to review. so go press the button and review.


	7. Cruel

FD: well here's the next installment. read and review please. i hope you enjoy it.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head interjecting their thoughts into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Labyrinth or the movie from which the quote is from.

**Paring: Kagome and Jareth. You have 13 hours in which to read this chapter or....**

* * *

**Cruel**

Kagome sighed as she looked at the well. 'It has only been one month, but I still miss them.' She touched her side where the Shikon came from and had reentered after its completion. Sighing again she looked to the starry sky and was sad that the stars weren't as bright as they would have been in the Feudal Era. 'Seems like it was only yesterday when I turned 15 and first fell down the well. Instead it's been three years and I'm now 18. Time sure passes quickly when you're saving the world.' Moving to the Tree of Ages, she sighed as tears came to her eyes.

"Baka Inuyasha. I gave him three years of my life and he never cared."

Turning from the tree she wiped the tears from her eyes and headed into the house. She failed to notice the majestic barn owl that flew from the top of the well house to settle in the branch outside her room. (A/N: one of the many words that can be used to describe him.)

*FD*

Jareth watched the 18 year old, Kagome, as she moved around her family's shrine. 'My Sweet, you need to wish. I'm tired of watching from afar, just wish any wish and I'll grant it, for you are my princess.' When she went inside, he settled himself on the branch of a tree that gave him the perfect view of her bedroom.

*FD*

As Kagome entered her bedroom, she undressed and then got into her pajamas. After she settled down under her covers, she reached to her bedside to grab her new favorite book, _The Labyrinth_. As she read the story, she unknowingly made a wish.

"I wish I could meet the Goblin King."

As she continued reading on, she thought about all of the things the Goblin King did to the princess.

"I can't believe how cruel he was."

"Cruel is a matter of perspective."

Kagome jumped about five feet in the air. "Who are you?"

"You wished to meet me and you don't know who I am?"

"I…you're the Goblin King."

"Yes."

*FD*

Jareth inwardly smirked at the small blush that adorned her face when she realized who he was. 'I'm loving that reaction.'

"Wow, the description in the book hardly does you justice."

This time Jareth let the smirk cross his face as she clamped her hands over her mouth when she realized what she had said.

"Don't be embarrassed My Sweet, I'm glad to know that you think that."

"Um, why are you here?"

"I told you, because you wished to meet me. Now, why would you want to meet me?" Jareth asked as he let a knowing smirk cross his lips.

"Uh…um…" Kagome stammered.

Laughing he said to her, "So, I've rendered you speechless."

"Hey Goblin King, don't laugh. You just surprised me with your question."

"Jareth, call me Jareth."

"Jareth, that's a cool name."

"Yes, well, why did you wish to meet me?"

"I…I wanted to meet you because I believe I fell in love with you, Jareth.

"I love you too, Kagome."

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm shocked; I thought you would know, you've read the story."

"You've been watching me! For how long?"

"Hm, around two years. It took me a year to get over Sarah."

"Sarah?" asked Kagome with a hint of hurt and jealousy in her voice. (A/N: the whole replacement thing. She was Kikyo to Inuyasha and she didn't want to be second again.)

"Don't worry; she's completely out of my heart. She was much like the princess in the book, only 15, but I loved her and she didn't get it."

"I'm not surprised, she was only 15."

"Yes, I know that now."

*FD*

Kagome sighed and asked the question she wasn't sure she should ask.

"So, what happens now?"

"Well, I hope you'll come with me to the Castle beyond the Goblin City and be my wife, my companion, my queen and my love."

"But my family?"

"Write them a note. Don't worry, you'll be able to see them, maybe talk to them. So?"

Kagome sighed and said, "Okay, I'll go."

Kagome then quickly wrote the very long note to her family and left it in the kitchen.

"I'm ready," she told Jareth after she had changed out of her pajamas and grabbed a few family photos.

"Good," replied Jareth as he kissed her temple.

He quickly conjured a crystal and then threw it up in the air. As it floated down, they were transported to the Underground. Kagome looked around at everything and was in awe, especially with the Labyrinth. (A/N: couldn't think of what to write, so you all can use your imagination or let look like what the movie had.)

"It's amazing here."

"Thank you My Sweet," Jareth replied as he bent his head to give Kagome a long kiss that left her breathless. "Now, I officially welcome you to the Goblin Realm of the Underground."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, let me show you the castle and we'll start with _our_ bedroom."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really?

The two then headed there, ignoring the yammering of the many goblins running around.

**End**

* * *

FD: there you go. I thought that the quote fit Jareth perfectly. the quote is: **"Cruel is a matter of perspective." said by Captain Jack Sparrow in POTC: At World's End.** Now you only have 13 hours to review or it's into the Bog of Eternal Stench for you. so, i'd review.


	8. Stay

FD: here's the next chapter. sorry it took so long, i just had a hard time with figuring out the layout. anywho, be warned most of the story is a giant flashback so if you don't like it...don't read it. now read and review please.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head interjecting their thoughts into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin or the movie from which this quote was taken.

**Pairing: Kagome and Sanosuke. AU at least for Inuyasha. Enjoy the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Stay**

"Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you."

Kagome turned to the man on her left and looked up at him. "Sano, was that you asking me to marry you?"

Sanosuke turned red and averted his face so she couldn't catch it. "Yes, whether they are alive or not, I want you with me always. I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Sano."

Sano looked down at the woman standing next to him and recalled how he first came to meet her.

_~Flashback~_

_Sanosuke walked along the road heading for the Kamiya Dojo, hoping for a free meal. As he walked along he noticed raven hair accompanied by a female in a green kimono with a white obi. _

"_Hey miss? Are you okay?" he asked as he took in the bruises on her face and the blood seeping through her kimono and hair. He sighed when she didn't answer and he then carefully lifter her up into his arms and quickened his pace to the dojo. When he arrived he called out for the occupants. _

"_Kaoru, Yahiko, Kenshin! Anyone!"_

"_What is it, Sano?" an annoyed Kaoru asked._

"_Get Megumi, we need a doctor now."_

"_Why…?" Kaoru began to ask but the question quickly died on her lips as she saw the woman Sano had in his arms. _

"_I'll go."_

"_Good, fast please."_

"_Right."_

_Sano watched as Kaoru took off before he headed to the room he sometimes stayed in. As he set her down, he heard her moan and clutch at the edge of his haori._

"_It's going to be okay. You'll be fine. I won't leave you alone, I promise."_

_He stayed seated by her side, occasionally patting her hand to let her know that he was still there. He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, Megumi was in the room trying to usher hi out._

"_I'm not leaving."_

"_I can't work on her with you here."_

"_Well, you're going to have to work with me here. I promised I wouldn't leave her."_

"_She woke up?"_

"_No, she clung to me and I wasn't going to leave her alone. She looked so sad and adorable," he replied while looking down at the woman, so he didn't notice the jealous glare Megumi gave the unconscious woman._

_He sat at the woman's side and watched as Megumi worked on cleaning and binding the various wounds._

"_The head wound is serious. I wouldn't be surprised if her head injury is worse than it looks," Megumi said as she cleaned up her supplies._

"_You done?"_

"_Yes, now goodbye, I'll be back tomorrow to check on her."_

"_Bye."_

_Sanosuke watched her leave and returned to gazing at the now bandaged woman. About an hour later Kenshin came in with a tray of food._

"_Here, you need to eat, that you do."_

"_Thanks, Kenshin."_

"_You're welcome, there's also a broth there for her in case she wakes up."_

"_Okay."_

_Sanosuke started eating as Kenshin left the room. After about a half hour, he heard moaning and turned to the woman beside him to see that she was awake._

"_Hey, carful there, you're badly injured."_

"_Do I know you?"_

"_No, I found you hurt and lying by a river."_

"_Oh, thank you."_

"_No problem, what is your name?"_

"…_I don't know…I don't know anything," she replied as she started to sob. _

"_It's okay; you can stay with me until we figure it out."_

_~End Flashback~_

Sano was taken out of his memory by Kagome's voice.

"Repeat that," Sano told her.

"What were you thinking about?"

"How we first met."

"It's hard to believe that it was about 3 months ago, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but I'm glad that you came into my life."

"I'm glad I did too."

"Well, you ready?" Sano asked as they came upon the gate to a house.

"Yes."

They both walked through the gate to the home that Kagome once knew and heard voices coming from the side, so they headed there hand in hand to see if her family was still alive.

**The End**

* * *

FD: well there you go. the quote was: **"Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you." said by Eowyn, Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. **Review please. I have a few more coming that i have outlines for so hopefully everything comes out how it should...like the one that was requested...it's coming, i just had to find the perfect quote and i think i have one. let's hope it's to your liking. hopefully next week the few that i have will be put on here. i'm going on vacation and i should have plenty of time to write since there is no electricity or internet :( . i'm gonna go through fanfiction withdrawl. well REVIEW.


	9. True Love

FD: here's the next installment. there's nothing like watching LOTR while writing a story on it. lol. anywho i'm leaving again on vacation tomorrow and i just got back monday from one... go figure. anywho i'll be gone a week this time...no ...noooo! so, hopefully i'll have a couple for you when i get back, but since i'm going away a week, i hope that my inbox is filled with reviews. i love feedback and suggestions. so please!

"speaking"

'thoughts'

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head interjecting their thoughts into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers or the movie from which this quote was taken.

**Pairing: Kagome and Aragorn. AU ****for Inuyasha. **

**Some Background for the story: You know Lord of the Rings if you don't then I'm sorry and you'll be confused or you'll just have to skip this story. anywho, Kagome is a ranger from the north like Aragorn, they're about the same age. Aragron never loved Arwen. Kagome and him knew each other for awhile and eventually fell in love. You all know the scene's that led up to this, again, i'm not explaining...it would take to long. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**True Love**

Everyone continued on to Helm's Deep after a night's rest. Aragorn walked next to Eowyn as he led his horse and kept a close eye on Kagome who was up near the front with Legolas. Aragorn turned his head when he heard Eowyn ask him a question.

"Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel."

Aragorn gave her a smile and got lost in a memory.

_~Flashback~_

_"Aragorn!"_

"_Yes, Kagome?"_

"_Here, a gift," she replied as she held out a box._

_Aragorn took the box and opened it. Surprised at the contents he turned to Kagome._

"_Why are you giving this to me?"_

"_Because it's a protection jewel and since I can't always be with you, this will ensure that you come back safely to me."_

"_I think I should be more worried about you returning safely to me."_

"_Hey, I'm too stubborn to die. You should know this, fighting side by side with me and all."_

"_Yes, yes, I know. It's one of the many reasons why I love you."_

"_I know and I love you too," said Kagome as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest._

_~End Flashback~_

"My Lord?" Eowyn asked.

Shaking himself out of the memory he replied, "Kagome, the one walking up front with Legolas. She gave it to me for protection a couple of years ago. It's one of her family heirlooms."

~FD~

Kagome walked along next to Legolas and watched as Háma and Gamling passed them. Kagome felt as if something was going to happen, so she listened for anything around them. All of a sudden a warg scout appeared and charged the two in front. It took Háma and killed him. Legolas then shot an arrow and killed the warg, while Kagome shot her arrow and killed the orc.

Legolas then turned and yelled back to Aragorn, "A scout!"

~FD~

Aragorn runs back to Théoden.

"Wargs! We are under attack!"

The villagers began to cry and panic. Aragorn then told Théoden, "Get them out of here."

Théoden replied, "All riders to the head of the column." He then turned to Eowyn and told her to lead the people to Helm's Deep. There was much protesting on her part but she finally conceded and started leading them there.

Meanwhile the others are all fighting the scouts. Gimli was having quite a hard time, but luckily his friends had his back. (A/N: wasn't going to right what happened with him…it would take too long. If you don't know what happened go watch the movie – Two Towers.)

Aragorn had fallen off his horse and was attacked by a warg rider. He tried to kill the rider, but his attack was blocked and he is grabbed around the neck while being half-dragged by the warg. In the midst of the struggle, the rider was thrown off and in the process he ripped the jewel from Aragorn's neck. Aragorn tried to free his wrist that was tangled with the saddle strap as the warg ran faster and closer to a cliff. However he is unsuccessful and he and the warg fall over the cliff.

~FD~

The battle winded down as the last of the wargs and orcs were finished off. Legolas glanced around and saw that Kagome and Gimli were fine, but there was no Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" he yells out.

Kagome's head snapped to Legolas and then she frantically looked around for Aragorn.

Gimli then called out, "Aragorn?"

All three walked near the cliff where they heard wheezing and laughing. Gimli rushed over and stood over the orc and said, "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing."

The orc coughed and then answered, "He's dead." Laughing he said, "Took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas and Kagome looked toward the cliff and Kagome collapsed to her knees.

"No, no," she wailed.

Legolas turned back to the orc, grabbed him and said, "You lie!"

The orc chortled and then died. Legolas looked down at the orc's fist and saw the jewel Kagome gave him. Not wanting Kagome to see it, he put it into his shirt and ran to the edge of the cliff only to see rushing water and no Aragorn.

Théoden turned to his men and said, "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

At that last sentence, Legolas turned to him with anger on his face. Théoden just told him to come. Gimli and he follow after one last glance at the river.

They arrive at Helm's Deep and Eowyn made her way down and comments on how few have returned. Gimli then walked up to her and said, "My lady…"

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?"

"He fell…"

Teary-eyed, Eowyn raised her head to her uncle. He looked down and confirmed her unanswered question.

~FD~

As Aragorn washed up onto the river bank, unconscious, a horse arrived and began to nudge him. When he was somewhat awake he mumbled, "Brego."

He then grabbed a hold of Brego's mane, pulled himself onto the horse and began riding slowly to Helm's Deep. On the way, he saw an enormous Uruk-hai army marching with great speed. He sped up Brego and made haste to Helm's Deep.

He arrived at Helm's Deep to the amazement of all and heard Gimli pushing through the crowds. "Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm going to kill him." When he reached Aragorn he said, "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew." Gimli then hugged him.

Aragorn then asked, "Where is Kagome and where is the king?"

Gimli pointed to the hall and Aragorn made his way over there. As he made his way in, he ran into Legolas who stood there waiting.

"Le ab-dollen." (You're late.)

They smiled at each other and Legolas paused while he looked over Aragorn's wounds.

"You look terrible."

Legolas then handed Aragorn the jewel that Kagome gave him. Aragorn looked at it, smiled, said his thanks and put it back on. They both then turned when they heard the sound running coming from the hall, only to see Kagome. Kagome then came up to Aragorn and smacked him then kissed him. When she was done, she said to him, "I thought you had died."

"Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for awhile."

"Well, that better be a promise that this won't happen again. I don't think my heart could take this again."

Aragorn then pulled her to him and kissed her hard. When he was through, he grabbed her hand and turned to go into the hall to speak to Théoden about the Uruk-hai.

**The End**

* * *

FD: well there you go. The quote was: **"Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while." said by Westly from The Princess Bride. **I hope that it was good. prolly wasn't one of my best. now please review and don't forget i love feedback and suggestions. happy 4th of july in case i don't have anything up by then. i get back on the third. we'll see how much i have to do and how tired i am. it's a 6 hour drive. gah!


	10. Sauna

FD: well here's the next one. this one came about because of my weirdness. so, let's hope it turned very well and not horrible. and i have 3 more floating around in my head and hopefully i get them out soon. one of them is the only pairing to be requested, sorry to the requester about being so long since you requested it, i just had a hard time figuring out a quote and i think i've got a good one, just need to get the story from the head to the paper. it will hopefully be the next one posted. anywho...go forth and read and review and even request.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head interjecting their thoughts into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas or the movie from which this quote was taken.

**Pairing: Kagome and Jack Skellington. **

**Background: Kagome completed the Jewel Quest and this is after the movie somewhat of Nightmare, but with out the ending scene of Jack and Sally. If you're not familiar with Nightmare, i don't think it will be too confusing for you, but idk. Now go forth and read and enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Sauna**

_"Stupid Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled to herself as she attempted to catch up on her school work. After about a half hour of getting nothing done, she decided to take a walk to clear her head. As she raced out the front door she yelled back, "Mom, I'm going for a walk."_

_She walked until she got to a park. When she found a decent place to rest, she settled down. She then proceeded to think about the past few years: her adventures, her friends and her broken heart. 'Stupid Inuyasha and how could Sango…' Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she finally took in her surroundings. As she looked at the grove of trees she was in, she noticed that every tree had a door. There was a shamrock, an egg, a turkey, a Christmas tree, a heart, a fire cracker and finally on the tree she was leaning against, there was a pumpkin. Being her usual curious self, she opened the pumpkin shaped door and was somehow pulled through._

"_Not again," she said._

_When she landed, she took in the dark and eerie place. "Well, it looks like I'm not in Japan anymore." She continued walking until she got to a sign that said, '_Welcome to Halloween Town.'

"_Definitely not in Japan anymore."_

_As she got further into the town she heard singing. 'Sounds like they're wondering about something.' The further she moved towards the singing, the colder it got and she realized that it had snowed. When she finally reached the place where all the noise was coming from, she saw an assortment of creatures: a werewolf, vampires, witches, a ghost dog, a rather handsome skeleton and more. It was the dog who noticed her first. She watched as the dog came over to her. _

"_Well hello there boy. Aren't you a cutie?"_

"_Woof."_

"_His name is Zero," said the skeleton._

"_Oh."_

"_And who might you be?"_

_Instead of answering Kagome muttered, "This is not real, this is just a dream."_

"_And hell is just a sauna," the skeleton replied. _

"_Well, then where am I and who are you?" (_A/N: clearly she didn't pay attention to the sign.)

_At this point, they were the only people around, everyone else had gone off. _

"_Well, I'm Jack Skellington and you are in Halloween Town. Now again, what is your name?"_

"_I'm Kagome."_

"_You don't seem afraid. Why not?"_

"_I've seen things far scarier than this place."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Demons."_

"_Ah, I believe there are none of those around here."_

"_That's good."_

_Kagome and Jack looked down when they heard Zero bark._

"_Yes, yes, alright Zero," Jack said as he took one of his ribs and tossed it._

"_You can't feel that?"_

"_No, I'm dead."_

"_Ah. Sorry, that was probably a stupid question."_

_Chuckling Jack replied, "I don't think so. You're in a place that you didn't think was real, it's only natural to be curious."_

_Before Kagome could respond, Zero came back with the bone. _

"_May I?" Kagome inquired. _

"_Sure."_

_Kagome took the bone and tossed it. Smiling as Zero took of floating after the bone, she turned back to Jack._

"_Would you like me to show you around town?" Jack questioned. _

"_Yes, if you could."_

_Jack offered her his arm, which she took and began showing her around, as well as introducing her to the other residents. _

"What are you thinking about?"

Kagome turned to the man next to her and smiled, "Oh, just how we first met, Jack."

"I'm glad you stumbled upon our little town," Jack replied.

"I am too."

Jack then leaned in and gave Kagome a sweet kiss. They reluctantly broke the kiss when they heard a scream. They both turned to see their daughter Kari playing with Zero in the pumpkin patch.

"She looks happy," commented Kagome.

"Of course, who could ask for more than to have horrible parents like us?" (A/N: and when I say horrible, I mean wonderful….if you've seen Nightmare Before Christmas, you know what they mean when they say it.)

"Yes, that's why. It has nothing to do with the fact that she's playing with Zero," Kagome replied with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Hey, I'm a lot of fun."

"Yes, yes you are," Kagome said with a knowing smirk.

"Not now dear."

"I know."

"Later."

"Of course," Kagome replied as she cuddled up to his side, "I love you, Pumpkin King."

"And I love you, as well, my Pumpkin Queen."

They then shared a sweet kiss, before going back to watching their daughter and Zero.

**The End**

* * *

FD: well there you go. i hope it was good for you all. the quote was: **"And hell is just a Sauna." said by Mr. Stratford from 10 Things I Hate About You. **Now all that's left is for you guys to review. so go do that. Don't forget I also take requests.


	11. Promises You Don't Intend to Keep

FD: here's the next installment. this one was a long time coming. this was requested by: foxgodess07. sorry about the lateness of it. had a hard time figuring a quote. anywho i hope you like it. Now go read and review. again, i take requests.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head interjecting their thoughts into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Batmans or the movie from which this quote was taken.

**Pairing: Kagome and Batman/Bruce Wayne. maybe slightly AU for Batman. The quote is said by Alfred.**

**Background: Well is closed, Inu chose Kikyo. Kagome moved to Gotham City move in with her friend Rachel Dawes. I kind of based Batman off of the movies Batman Begins and The Dark Knight. I just like Christian Bale, so...anywho. If you think of those two movies, they did not happen. I just chose to base Bruce off of that Bruce. if that makes sense to you all. Now, since yesterday was Christmas in July, I have this story taking place around Christmas. anwwho, go forth and read and review. **

******

* * *

**

****

**Promises You Don't Intend to Keep**

He leapt from building to building, pausing every so often to check for danger. When he was sure everything was fine, he decided to head back home. As he was about to turn around to head back he heard a scream. Quickly he rushed toward the sound and when he got there, he was shocked as to what he saw; a small woman was efficiently beating up the thugs who attempted to attack her.

When he was sure they were out, he jumped down from his spot and made his way over to the woman.

"I think you took care of them rather well," he said to her.

He watched as the woman turned to him and he noticed that she look rather beautiful and a little shocked.

"Hn. Now who are you supposed to be?"

"Batman."

"Ah, well I need to go, my friend is probably worried."

"I can take you," he quickly replied, not wanting to leave her.

"That won't be necessary, besides, if I'm correct, you need to take these guys to the police."

"Very true."

"Well, then bye."

"Good bye."

He watched as she headed off. 'Hm, she's interesting. I'll just have to find out more about this mysterious woman.' He quickly picked up the men and dropped them off in front of the police station before finally heading home.

~FD~

"Are you sure this dress is all right Rachel?"

"It's fine Kagome," Rachel said as she turned to look at her friend who was wearing a long red and black dress, that molded to her body well, "You'll be the envy at the party."

"If you're sure. Who did you say was holding this party?"

"Bruce Wayne. He's an old friend and his Christmas parties are usually huge. Don't worry though, I promise we won't stay too long if you don't feel like it. They can be a little overwhelming."

"Great."

"At least sound excited."

"I don't want to."

"Please?"

"No. Now what can you tell me about Bruce?"

"Hm, he's a great guy, rich and a bit of a playboy."

"Ah," Kagome said with a hint of sadness to her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kagome, I forgot about your ex boyfriend. Don't worry, he doesn't cheat. He usually dates and then dumps…and I'm not making you feel any better am I?"

"No, you're not."

"Well, you're not going to the party to date him anyway and besides if he does ask you out you can always say no."

"I know, I know. Let's just go and get this over with."

The two headed out of Rachel's apartment, down to her car and then to Wayne Manor. When they got there and got out of the car, Kagome stared in awe at the mansion.

"It _is_ remarkable," came a voice from in front of her that sounded strangely familiar. She turned her head to the voice and noticed that it belonged to one of the most gorgeous men she ever laid her eyes on. He had black hair and brown eyes, and looked dashing in his black tuxedo.

"Rachel, are you going to introduce me to your lovely friend?" the man asked.

"Sure, Kagome Higurashi this is my friend and host of the party Bruce Wayne."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kagome said. 'So this is Bruce. Rachel forgot to mention how gorgeous he is.'

"No, the pleasure is all mine," Bruce replied as he took one of her hands and kissed the knuckles, causing Kagome to blush.

The two women then gave Alfred their coats and Rachel made introductions again. They then headed in.

~FD~

Bruce watched as Rachel and her gorgeous friend went inside while cursing himself for not asking Kagome to save him a dance. 'Guess I'll have to find her later and fight of the men.' He then turned to Alfred and said, "Kagome was the woman from last night."

"Ah, the one who didn't need saving?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do sir?"

"Well, first I'll dance with her tonight and then ask her out, but she's definitely different than the other women I've dated. So, what I need to know is how in the world do I woo her?"

"Well, there's the usual things: flowers…chocolates…promises you don't intend to keep…" Alfred replied.

"Yes, but for some reason I don't think she'd care for that or my wealth and I want to make promises that I'll keep; I don't want her to be like the others."

"Then get into your own party, dance with her and find out about her."

"Yes, Alfred."

_A couple nights later_

Batman bounded over buildings, listening for any signs of trouble. He paused once when he thought he heard something and indeed he did. It sounded very familiar to him. 'Kagome.' He moved faster than he ever did before to reach her in time. When he got to her, he spotted her knocked out with quite a few guys surrounding her. Quickly he took action and knocked them out. After that he went over to Kagome and saw that she had quite a few bad wounds.

Knowing she needed medical treatment right away, he decided to take her back to his mansion. As he headed back, Kagome regained consciousness for a little while.

"Huh? Batman?"

"Shh, you're injured pretty badly."

"You saved me?"

"Yes. Now rest, everything will be alright."

He watched as she closed her eyelids and fell asleep, but not before whispering, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kagome."

When he arrived, he quickly entered his bat cave, changed out of his suit and headed upstairs.

"Alfred!"

"What is it sir?"

"Her," he replied nodding to the woman in his arms.

"Oh dear. I assume you'll be taking care of her wounds?"

"Yes, I'll be in my room."

He headed to his room as Alfred headed to get what he needed. When Alfred came with a first aid kit, he began cleaning and dressing her wounds. When he was finished he slumped in his chair and fell asleep.

~FD~

Kagome awoke and didn't recognize anything. She looked around and noticed Bruce Wayne asleep in a chair next to the bed she was in. 'How did I get here? The last thing I remember was Batman. Wait…I thought Bruce's voice sounded strangely familiar…he's Batman.' She looked from him to herself and noticed that her wounds were bandaged. 'Did he do that? So sweet.'

She sat there and thought all about what happened since she left Japan to come to Gotham City to live with Rachel. "Crap, Rachel!"

"Don't worry, I've already called to let her know where you were, Miss Higurashi," came Alfred's voice.

"Oh, thank you and call me Kagome."

"Ah, so you are awake," came Bruce's voice.

"Yes, and thank you for bandaging my wounds and for saving me," she replied with a smirk.

"You know?"

"It's not that hard to guess, especially when the last thing I remember before I woke up here and saw you was Batman. That and your voices are similar."

"Ah, and it doesn't bother you?"

"No, should it?"

"No."

"Let me guess, it bothered an old girlfriend."

"Yes."

"Ah."

"You're not going to ask who?"

"Would you tell me if I did?"

"Probably not."

"So, you see there is no point in me asking."

"It was Rachel."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Anyway, is there anything I can do to repay you?" she asked.

She watched a smirk creep across his handsome face, and regretted asking.

"As a matter of fact, there is."

"And?"

"Go on a date with me."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to and you know you want to."

"No, didn't I answer this at your Christmas party?"

"Yes, but let me show you I'm not the playboy everyone says I am."

Sighing she replied, "Yes."

~FD~

_2 years later…_

"Stop pacing."

"I can't, I've never done this before."

"She'll say yes, believe me, she's been waiting for this."

"Are you sure about that Rachel?"

"Yes. Don't worry Bruce, everything will be fine."

"If you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure. Look here she comes; I'll see you guys later."

"Kagome, you look amazing," he said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

"I know. Now let's go," he said as took her arm and led her to the gardens, where a candlelight dinner was set up.

"Oh, Bruce it's beautiful," she exclaimed.

"Yes, you are."

They sat down and ate dinner. After dinner, Bruce got up and asked her to dance to which she consented. They danced until Bruce stopped and knelt down.

"Kagome, my love?"

"Yes Bruce?"

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked while holding out a diamond ring.

"Yes, oh, yes!" she replied as he placed the ring on her finger.

After that, he got up, picked her up, swung her around and then after placing her back on the ground kissed her. As soon as they broke for air she said, "I love you."

"And I love you."

**The End**

* * *

FD: the quote is: **"Well, there's the usual things: flowers...chocolates...promises you don't intend to keep..." by Cogsworth from Beauty and the Beast. **Now go review and check out my other stories, _Because of Rin _and _The Demon Nutcracker Prince._


	12. Unspoken Attraction

FD: here's the next oneshot. it was a hard one to write. now read and review.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head interjecting their thoughts into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho or the movie from which this quote was taken.

**Pairing: Kagome and Hiei. The quote is actually a conversation. **

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Unspoken Attraction**

Kagome stood there looking down at the now ordinary well and sighed. 'All done and the Shikon Jewel is now back where it came from.' Giving one last glance she headed towards her house.

~FD~

Meanwhile four guys, a ferry girl and the prince of the spirit world were watching her.

"Okay, Koenma, not that I'm complaining, but why _are_ we watching the girl?"

"Yusuke she's your next assignment. You four have been requested by the Lord of the West and his nephew to protect the girl from demons that get through the barrier. They would do it themselves, but it is far too dangerous to have the girl step foot into Makai. Shippo, the nephew, may be making brief appearances to make sure you're doing your job."

"If we are to protect her from demons, why us? Hiei, Yusuke and I are demons. Also, why are _two demons_, wanting her protection. And what is her name?"

"I do not know why they chose you. Shippo only said that you guys are similar to people she knew so it may make it easier for her to accept you. As for the reason they want her protection it's simple; Shippo says that she was his surrogate mother and she's friends with Lord Sesshomaru as well as what she has would be dangerous if any demons got a hold of it. The girl's name is Kagome. Any other information you want, you'll have to ask the girl herself. Now Botan will take you to her shrine. Oh, one more thing, send Kuwabara to her first, we don't need you three getting purified by her."

"Okay, boys let's go."

"Why would we be purified?" Yusuke asked.

"She must be a miko," answered Kurama.

All headed through the portal and stood looking up at the stairs that led to Kagome's house.

"You couldn't take us directly to her house," Yusuke grumbled.

"Nope. We don't want to scare her or her family."

"Guys I suggest we go up. Hiei is already up there," said Kurama.

They headed up the stairs and when they reached the top they found Hiei waiting.

"Okay, Kuwabara, go knock on the door."

"That won't be necessary detective," said Hiei, "She's coming out."

~FD~

Kagome was busy doing nothing. 'Great back to a normal boring life.' As she got off her bed and headed down to the kitchen for a snack, she paused as she felt three demon presences and a human with strong spiritual energy. Quickly she headed outside to see four guys roughly around her age standing there.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Kurama and these guys are Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke," he said while pointing to each.

"We're here because Lord Sesshomaru and another demon named Shippo requested us to protect you."

"Sesshomaru and Shippo? They can't do it themselves? Why?" She asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It's too dangerous to bring you into Makai. The demons would attack you constantly for whatever you have on you."

"What I have on me? Oh, the Shikon Jewel."

"Shikon Jewel?" Kurama and Hiei asked.

"Uh, yeah. It's a long story so why don't all of you come in and I'll tell you."

~A month later~

Kurama and Yusuke made their way to Kagome's house to make sure she and Hiei hadn't killed each other.

"Yusuke, I don't think we should have left those two alone together. You know they can't stand each other."

"I know, but we had no other choice."

As soon as they reached the top of the stairs, Kagome came stomping out of the house and headed past them and down the stairs with Hiei glaring at her back from the doorway.

"You talk with her and I'll handle Hiei," said Kurama.

"Okay," answered Yusuke as he took off after Kagome.

Kurama laughed as he approached Hiei. 'He's trying to avoid his feelings.'

"So, what happened last night?"

"Nothing," Hiei growled back.

"Oh! An unspoken attraction!"

"_Attraction_? To that skinny little brat? Have you lost your mind?"

"I was only asking a simple question…"

"Attraction…ridiculous."

Kurama was about to respond when they both felt demons heading straight for Kagome. Hiei quickly bounded off completely forgetting about Kurama.

"Lost my mind have I Hiei," Kurama stated to himself as he headed towards Kagome as well.

~FD~

"Crap, how many are here?"

"I don't know Yusuke, but we can bet that they're all after me."

"Let's hope the others sense them and get here soon."

Kagome and Yusuke got ready as the demons began they're attack. Just as the demons charged toward them, a black blur flew by and most of the demons fell. Kagome watched as the black blur landed directly in front of her.

"Hiei," she whispered.

A slight turn of his head and she knew he heard her. A blush bloomed across her face. She watched as he and Yusuke kept the demons away from her. 'This is not good. One of the demon's aura disappeared. Where did it go?' Her question was answered when searing pain crashed over her.

"Kagome!" Hiei and Yusuke called out.

~FD~

Hiei growled and immediately took out the demon. Then he knelt down next to Kagome.

"You okay?"

"Just peachy," she grounded out.

"Hn."

"So, now we're back to that," she joked.

"Kagome!"

They both turned to see Yusuke and Kurama.

"You finally made it fox."

"If you hadn't left so fast, I would have been right behind you."

"You rushed here Hiei?"

He turned to Kagome and looked at her lying there, bleeding.

"You need to be bandaged."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Hn," Hiei replied as he picked her up and rushed back to her place, leaving to very stunned demons behind.

When they reached her house Hiei quickly put her down and got bandages.

"Take your shirt off."

"No!"

"I need to bandage your wounds."

"Fine," she replied as she attempted to remove her shirt, only to hiss in pain as she lifted her arms.

"I'll take care of it," he replied as he shredded her shirt, so it laid in pieces. He carefully bandaged her wounds and then gave her his cloak to wear.

"Uh, thank you Hiei."

"You're welcome."

She looked at the tattered pieces of her shirt.

"I'll do it," Hiei said as if he read her mind. (A/N: he didn't just to let you know.)

"You don't have to, really, you can just leave. I'm sure Yusuke and Kurama…"

She stopped talking when she felt Hiei's lips on hers. Neither pulled away until Yusuke and Kurama came barreling into the house.

"What's going on?" asked Yusuke.

Hiei glared while Kagome buried her face in his chest.

"Detective…" Hiei growled out with a threat hanging in the air.

Kurama answered Yusuke's question.

"It seems they are attracted to each other."

"Fox," Hiei growled out.

"Hiei?"

He turned down to Kagome.

"Are you really attracted to me or were you just trying to get me to shut up?"

He looked into her sapphire eyes and kissed her again.

When he pulled away he asked, "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," she answered as she snuggled deeper into him.

**End **

* * *

FD: hope you enjoyed this one. here's the quote: **Vladimir: "Oh! An unspoken attraction!" Dimitri: "_Attraction? _To that skinny little brat? Have you lost your mind?" V: "I was only asking a simple question..." D: "Attraction...ridiculous." from Anastasia.** Vladimir was Kurama which leaves Hiei as Dimitri. now go review please.


	13. A Man With a Plan

FD: here's a new oneshot. sorry about the long wait. i had other stuff to do like my other story and life got in the way and i had a serious case of writer's block. thanx to those who have reviewed, favored and added this to their alert list. i love getting the emails that says these things. they make my day. :)

"speaking"

'thoughts'

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head interjecting their thoughts into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club or the movie from which this quote was taken.

**Pairing: Kagome and Kyouya. Go forth and read and enjoy or there will be a debt for you to pay. **

* * *

**A Man With a Plan**

Kagome sighed as she stood in front of the doors. She really didn't want to be here, but her mom thought it best. 'Stupid well had to go and seal.' She looked up at the doors that led to where her cousin was. She pushed open the door and found pirates.

~FD~

Kyouya watched as the rest of the host club went around the room preparing for the arrival of the girls. He double checked his notebook making sure everything was okay. He looked up when the door opened. 'It's a little early for customers, so who could it be?' The door opened and there stood a girl with long raven black hair and bright blue eyes. He watched as she looked at them in shock as her eyes traveled to each host until they landed at Mori, when the lit up.

"Takashi!" she yelled.

'She knows Mori? I thought I had all the data on each host.'

~FD~

As soon as Kagome saw her cousin she ran towards him.

"Kagome?" Takashi said, opening his arms for her.

"Hey," she said when he let go of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Here as in this room or here as in why I'm _here_?"

"Both."

"Mom thought it'd be good to get away from home and sent me to live with you. As to why I'm here in this room, Satoshi said you would be here."

"Ah."

"Where is here anyway and why are you dressed like pirates?"

"This is the Host Club and pirates are our theme for the day."

"Oh, can you introduce me to everyone, since they all seem to be very curious?"

"Sure," he said as he began introducing her to everyone.

When he finished Kagome turned towards Haruhi and asked, "Why are you in the host club if you're a girl?"

"You can tell?" multiple voices rang out.

"Uh, it's not that hard. Even a blind man would be able to tell."

"Kagome."

"Yes, Takashi?"

"Are you attending Ouran?"

"Yes, and I'm not liking the uniform for the girls."

"Ah, well I'm sure you'll be in Tamaki and Kyouya's class."

"Great."

For the moment the question of why Haruhi was in the host club was forgotten as Kagome questioned Tamaki and Kyouya about her classes.

~FD~

_~A Month Later~_

Kyouya sighed. He still had no idea about Kagome except that she's rich. 'No family history, nothing.' (A/N: Higurashi family history. He has Mori's family history.) He sighed again, his thoughts shifting to the person she is. 'She wants to be a doctor and with how smart she is, it would be wonderful to have her in an Ohtori hospital and she would make an amazing addition to the Ohtori family. She's also quite beautiful.'

He was taken out of his thoughts by the exact person he was thinking about. "Say that again."

"Honestly Kyouya, pay attention. I was asking, why have you been trying to figure things out about me? You realize you could have just asked."

Chuckling he responded, "I know, I know but I guess I didn't think that they were appropriate to ask you."

"Well, ask."

"Now?"

"Duh."

"Fine, I know you're rich and all…" he was cut off by Kagome laughing.

"I'm not rich, not by a long shot."

"I thought that since you were Mori-sempai's cousin."

"Nah, I'm a commoner, always have been."

"Oh," Kyouya said sounding disappointed. (A/N: UH-OH spaghetti o's)

~FD~

Kagome caught the disappointment in his voice and mentally frowned. 'So he doesn't like the fact that I'm a commoner.'

"What? Are you disappointed or something?"

When he didn't answer she continued on, getting angrier.

"So, our whole friendship was because you thought I was rich? Gah! I can't believe I started thinking of you as more than a friend. Goodbye, Ohtori-san."

After that she left the room in a huff with tears forming in her eyes as she headed to find her cousin. She didn't have to look hard, he was in the dojo.

"Takashi!" she sobbed out.

Takashi put down his bokken and turned towards her. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really," she replied as she walked to him and put her arms around him for a hug.

"Kagome," he replied in a firm tone as her wrapped her in his arms.

"Fine, it's Kyouya."

"Where is he? I'll kill him."

"Don't, it's really nothing."

"Hn."

"Okay, then I'll see you later at home."

~FD~

Kyouya sighed. 'That's not what I wanted, was it? I was only going to ask her out because it would have been advantageous for my family right?' As he thought about it some more, he realized that it didn't matter that she wasn't rich, all that mattered was that he liked her. She could hold a decent conversation, could deal with Tamaki really well and had a glare that was on par with his. 'How to fix this?' He sighed as he thought about what to do.

_~1 Week Later~_

Kyouya sighed. He finally figured out what to do, be he wondered if it would work, she hadn't spoken to him or looked at him all week. Mori had given him a black eye and the rest of the host club had noticed that he seemed different lately. He made his way to the host club and was surprised that Kagome was there and was getting rather comfortable with Tamaki. (A/N: I see a green eyed monster.) He was completely lost in his thoughts of murdering his best friend that he didn't notice Mori walk up next to him until he cleared his throat.

"Yes, Mori-sempai?"

"So, what's your plan?"

"Do I really look like a man with a plan?"

"You always have a plan."

"I have one, but I don't think it'll work."

"What is it?"

"To tell her the truth and what I feel for her."

"Despite the fact that you hurt her and I'm not happy about that, telling her the truth should work. She is big on honesty."

"Okay, I'll do this now, before Tamaki gets her."

With that he left Mori and walked over to his best friend and hopefully soon to be girlfriend.

~FD~

Kagome listened to Tamaki go on about his adventures of when he first came to Japan. As she listened she saw a shadow looming over, thinking it was her cousin she turned and her eyes dimmed when she saw that it was Kyouya.

"May I talk with you for a moment, Kagome?"

Looking at him she sighed and replied, "Fine, let's move to the hall."

They moved to the hallway and as soon as the doors closed behind them, Kyouya spoke.

"All those things you said were true, but after you left I realized that I was fooling myself. I like you and whether you are rich or poor doesn't bother me. Give me a chance and go out with me."

~FD~

He waited with baited breath as he watched her face. Her eyes displayed so many different emotions before she closed her eyes. He also closed his eyes, believing she was going to say no.

"Yes."

At hearing her answer he opened his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, Kyouya."

Closing the short distance between them, Kyouya pulled her into his arms and kissed her. They pulled apart when they heard a few snickers coming from the third music room. They turned and found the rest of the host club watching them.

"It's about time," the twins said.

"We should eat cake to celebrate," came Honey's voice.

Mori said, "You hurt her _again_, and I'll kill you."

Haruhi and Tamaki said, "Congratulations."

Kyouya looked slightly scared at what Mori said, but looked down at the blushing girl in his arms and knew that he'd never hurt her again. He kissed her temple and then said, "Go back in and we'll follow."

After everyone went back in, Kyouya turned his head down to the girl in his arms.

"Come on, you know you'll have to get used to them seeing us. If I can do it I would think you could."

"Haha, very funny."

"I know," Kyouya replied before giving her a quick kiss and leading her back into the room for some cake.

**~The End~**

* * *

FD: so there you have it. the quote was: **"Do I really look like a man with a plan?" by The Joker from The Dark Knight. **Oh how i miss Heath Ledger. hopefully the next oneshot comes out soon. in the meantime check out my other 2 stories. now review please.


	14. No More Questions

FD: sorry about the long wait. i had a huge case of writers block. i finally sat down though and wrote a whole bunch of outlines for the next few oneshots. so hopefully i'll have those up soon. after i finish the final chapter of my other story, which hopefully is somethime this week. anywho, don't forget to read and review.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head interjecting their thoughts into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho or the movie from which this quote was taken.

**Pairing: Kagome and Kurama. Go read or you shall meet Kurama's plants. **

**

* * *

**

**No More Questions**

_Kagome climbed as she climbed out of the well for the last time. 'It's over, no more searching for jewel shards. I'll be back to having a life.' She walked to her house and was surprised that she smelled oden. _

"_Yes, Oden!"_

"_You're home Kagome," her mother said._

"_Yes. This time to stay."_

"_You're done then?"_

"_Yep. Naraku has been defeated and the jewel completed."_

"_That's good honey."_

_Kagome then decided to head up to her room for a quick nap before dinner._

~_A few weeks later~_

_Kagome walked through the park, thinking about the last few weeks. 'I go back to school and everyone is surprised that I'm there for awhile. And now I'm known as the _Sick Girl_, and they're all wondering what I'm going to get sick with next.' She abruptly stopped when she heard four male voices. 'Demons?'_

~FD~

"_So, what are we going to do about these demons wanting to come through the barrier?" asked Yusuke. _

_Before any of the other three could answer a female voice rang in their ears._

"_Demons?"_

_They all turned to see a beautiful girl, their age, standing there. Kurama, who was trying to decipher the look on her face and was failing, was the one to speak first. _

"_Shouldn't have said that. No more questions, don't ask anymore questions!"_

"_I just want to know why you said demons, Minamino-kun. It's been awhile since I've been around demons. I need to know if they still exist."_

'_Still exist?' was the thought in the guys' heads._

"_You know her?" Kuwabara asked._

_That's obvious, you oaf, considering she just used his name," Hiei said._

_Kurama and Yusuke were looking at her and wondering what she meant._

"_Higurashi-san…"_

"_Kagome, please."_

"_Hm. Kagome, what do you mean you've been around demons before?"_

"_Just as I said. Why can't I sense any?"_

"_Sense?"_

"_I'm a miko. I'm able to sense demons."_

"_Then why can't you tell that Hiei and Kurama are demons?" asked Kuwabara._

"_Who?"_

"_I'm known as Kurama, and Hiei is the short one over there. We're strong enough to hide our auras."_

_Kurama then explained his story, then Yusuke explained his. _

"_Wow."_

"_What's yours?"_

~FD~

"_Mine is…" she cut herself off when she noticed the presence of two demons. 'These two seem familiar.'_

"_Are these the demons that we've felt trying to get through?"_

"_I believe so Kuwabara," Kurama answered._

_They waited as the demons came closer until they were in front of them. Kagome gasped and ran towards them with tears in her eyes. 'I can't believe it. It's really them. I'm so happy.'_

~FD~

_The four boys all stood in shock as they watched Kagome head towards the demons. The two demons were a dog demon and a fox demon. Kurama and Hiei were especially surprised that Kagome seemed to know the Lord of the West and his charge. They nearly fell down when they heard the fox demon call Kagome mama. _

"_Mama!" Kuwabara and Yusuke questioned. _

"_How do you know them?" Hiei questioned. _

"_I met them 500 years ago. Shippo was only a kit then and Lord Sesshomaru was the half-brother to my companion."_

_She then began the story of her adventures. _

"_So, that's why you were always absent from school."_

"_Yes. Gramps came up with all my excuses for being absent."_

_Kagome then began to question Shippo and Sesshomaru about the past 500 years._

~FD~

"Kagome."

Kagome looked down to the redheaded male kneeling before her.

"Sorry, I was thinking about the day we first really met. I never thought we'd get here."

"I know. Now, your answer please."

"Of course. I'd like nothing more but to be your wife…mate…whatever."

Smiling Kurama slipped the ring on her finger before getting up and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

"Love you, Rama."

"Love you too, Gome."

**End**

* * *

FD: well there you go. kind of short. sorry about that. anywho, the quote was: **" Shouldn't have said that. No more questions, don't ask anymore questions!" by Hagrid from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. **Since this came out so late...next pairing is Kagome with someone from Harry Potter. Gives ya something to think on. anywho please review and check out my other stories. If you're looking for a holiday one check out **The Demon Nutcracker Prince **by me.


	15. Good Way To Go

FD: well here you go. i hope this one turned out well. so go forth and read and enjoy and review. thanx to those who've reviewed, favored and added it to their alert list. It makes my day. continue to do so. a writer loves these.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head interjecting their thoughts into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter or the movie from which this quote was taken.

**Pairing: Kagome and Sirius Black. It's AU for Inuyasha. It takes place during the 5th year...so Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix. You know all of the events that lead up to where we are...at least I hope you do. By the way, the quote is a thought. Anywho go and read and review or I'll send Fluffy after you.**

**

* * *

**

**Good Way To Go**

Kagome sighed as she finished her lesson plans for the next day. She still felt it odd that she was teaching herbology to a bunch of witches and wizards, when she herself was not one. Then again she's been engaged to a wizard for about 15 years. Looking down at the ring on her finger, she sighed, wishing that they still didn't have to keep their engagement a secret, but he was _on the run_.

Thankfully no one had made the connection between them, especially Delores Umbridge. It was also a good thing she never found out that she wasn't a witch either. Hearing commotion outside her door in the hallway, she walked out only to see Professor Snape.

"Snape, what's going on?"

"Potter believes that the Dark Lord has gotten Sirius."

"He's fine. I'd know if anything happened to him."

"I know, but Potter doesn't."

"I'm heading to Grimmauld Place. Maybe something's up."

"Allow me to escort you."

"Thanks."

They then headed there and Kagome was relieved to see that Sirius was there and that he was fine.

"You're here and look fine."

"Of course Kagome, why wouldn't I be?"

"Potter thought the Dark Lord had gotten you," Snape answered.

Shocked, Sirius answered, "What? He's going to be heading to the Department of Mysteries to get me. We need to go now."

"Of course," Kagome said.

"You're not coming, Kagome."

"Oh yes, I am."

"Fine, but stay safe."

"I could say the same to you," she replied before giving him a chaste kiss. (A/N: Seems like Snape is forgotten.)

~FD~

They made it there to see Harry and a few others battling some death eaters. At one point Sirius was away from Kagome and Bellatrix Lestrange decided to attack her.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Kagome!" shouted Sirius, gaining the attention of others.

What happened next seemed to have taken place in slow motion. Sirius made his way to Kagome and pushed her out of the way and he was hit by the curse instead of her. 'I'd never given much thought to how I would die…But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go.' As he landed on the ground, everything went black.

~FD~

Kagome, who felt numb, watched as Harry attacked Bellatrix then moved to fight with Voldemort, who riled him up. As she was about to step in and help, Dumbledore showed up. Thankfully everything came to a close and was done with. She then made her way to Sirius and pounced on him, when she saw him waking.

"You idiot!" she cried as she hit him. "Don't do that again. I would have been fine. My barrier would have stopped the curse. You scared everyone, especially your godson."

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I love you so much and I just reacted."

Sighing she replied, "I understand I would have done the same thing because I love you as well."

She then kissed him, which didn't last all that long, due to some interruptions. Turning they both looked to see everyone else there staring at them.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he looked between the two.

Standing up, while pulling Kagome with him, Sirius replied, "We're engaged and have been for the past 15 years."

"What!" everyone asked.

"Yes. We didn't want anyone to know in case it put me in danger, seeing as I'm not a witch. We would have been married but there was the whole Azkaban thing."

"Oh…wait you're not a witch and how are you still alive anyway Sirius?"

"Kagome gave me this amulet," he replied motioning for Kagome to explain the rest.

"It's a jewel called the Shikon. It protects whoever wears it. It also lets me know if the bearer is alright or not, seeing as I'm its guardian. No, I 'm not a witch, I'm a priestess. I have magic just a different type. It's why I teach herbology and not anything else."

"Ah."

"We should leave," came Dumbledore's voice.

They then proceeded to head out and back to Hogwarts. When they reached Hogwarts, Kagome turned to Sirius and asked, "When are we getting married?"

"How about after Hogwarts is done, that should give us time."

"That sounds like a plan. Are we going to have Harry come live with us?"

"Of course."

"Great."

She gave him a kiss and led him to her quarters.

**The End**

* * *

FD: Well, there you have it. I hope it was enjoyable for you all. the quote was: **"I'd never given much thought to how I would die...But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go." said by Bella Swan from Twilight.** Now go be good little readers and review.


	16. Babies

FD: sooooo sorry for the long update, but I had a huge case of writer's block and there's been other stuff. anywho, I hope this is good, it's kind of shortish.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head interjecting their thoughts into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club or the movie from which this quote was taken.

**Pairing: Kagome and Tamaki. You can take it for AU for Inuyasha, or you can take it as it's over and she's not thought about it at all. Kagome says this quote. Now go read and review or I'll send Kyouya after you to pay a never-ending debt. **

**

* * *

**

**Babies**

Kagome sighed as she made her way through the school. This was the part of the day she hated, going to the Host Club. 'I spend enough time with Kyouya and Tamaki in class already. Why did I let my kind nature take over?' She walked into the third music room and saw Haruhi in a tug of war between the twins and Tamaki. 'Oh, yeah, to help Haruhi.'

"Can't you three leave her alone for once?"

The three in question looked in her direction and shivered at the glare that was directed at them.

"Kagome, please don't scare them. Our guests will be arriving soon," Kyouya said.

Sighing, Kagome headed to her usual table that she shared with Haruhi.

"What's wrong with you today, Kagome?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing."

"You really don't like being here do you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"To me at least."

"Ah. I just get enough of Tamaki during class and here he's like…ten times worse and I don't get how the girls can just fall for his _stupid_ charm."

Before Haruhi could answer, they both heard a cry of anguish and turned to see Tamaki crouched in his corner of woe, muttering, "Kagome doesn't like me."

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Men are such babies."

Tamaki wailed harder.

"Kagome, please, we don't need to the guests to see him like that," said Kyouya.

"Why not? The girls will be over him trying to figure out what is wrong. That'd be good, wouldn't it?" she said with some bite to it.

"Yes, do you count yourself among the girls?" (A/N: I can so hear the smirk in his voice.)

"No, because I already know the problem and everyone save the Host Club believes I'm a boy."

~FD~

Tamaki sat in his corner wondering what he had done to Kagome to make her not like him. He lifted his head up with a smile on his face, until he saw that it was Kyouya who approached him.

"Don't be so down Tamaki. You're just a little too over enthusiastic for her. She likes you, quite a lot."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She glances at you when she believes that no one is looking."

"Really?" Tamaki asked as he perked up.

"Yes. Now get up and get ready to greet the girls."

Tamaki got up and got ready for the club. Over the next week, Tamaki inconspicuously watched Kagome. She had glanced at him quite often. He noticed various emotions in her eyes, varying from annoyance to what he could only describe as attraction. Somehow he knew he had to get her to admit to it. 'Aha, I don't bug her and she'll wonder why and she'll admit it.'

"What are you thinking?"

Tamaki turned to see exactly who he was thinking about.

"Nothing Kagome."

"Uh-uh. Why have you been staring at me?"

"I didn't realize I was."

"Sure, you didn't," she muttered sarcastically.

"Well, why have you been glancing at me?"

He watched happily as blush spread across her face.

"I wasn't…"

"Really?"

"Fine, I was," Kagome said.

"Why?" (A/N: at this point he's getting very excited and annoying.)

"No reason."

"I don't believe that," he said, hoping that she'd crack.

"Fine, I like you," she whispered.

"What was that?" he asked as a smile spread across his face.

"I like you."

"Great. I like you too," he replied as he brought her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

After a few moments Kagome said, "You can let go now, I'd like to breathe."

"Sorry."

"I guess we'll have to let everyone know that I'm a girl."

"No! You need to stay in the Host Club."

"We see each other in class and I don't want to keep entertaining girls. Besides, I could come as a girl and designate you."

"True, true. Now let's tell the others."

"We don't need to," Kagome replied gesturing to the side, where the rest of the club was standing with varying expressions on their faces.

"Congratulations," Kyouya said.

"Thanks," came the voices of Tamaki and Kagome as the each brought their arms around the other.

**The End**

* * *

FD: Well, there you have it. In case you didn't catch on, Kagome came into the Host Club to help Haruhi. No one knows she's a girl with the exception of the Host Club, and you can decide how that happened. the quote was: **"Men are such babies." said by Anastasia from Anastasia. **Well, there you have it. Now, please go review. and because i took so long, I'll share the next man Kagome is paired with...Jack Sparrow.


	17. Vote of Confidence

FD: well, here is the next installment. hope you all enjoy it. it took me awhile to figure out where it was headed. the voices in my head kept changing ideas on me. hope you all enjoy. please go read and review.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head interjecting their thoughts into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Pirates of the Caribbean or the movie from which this quote was taken.

**Pairing: Kagome and Captain Jack Sparrow. It's AU for both. No demons. There is no Will or Elizabeth or Barbossa. sorry all. anywho, go forth and read and review or I'll send the Kraken after ya. **

* * *

**Vote of Confidence**

"It looks like we have a day of clear sailing," said the captain of the ship as it looked at the clear sky.

"That it does. Let's hope Naraku doesn't catch up anytime soon."

"Don't fear, Kagome. You and I both know that he has no idea as to where the Shikon is located."

"Yes Jack, I know, but we'll most likely be dealing with a lot of resistance and then he'll catch up and then we'll fight him and then we may not get it," Kagome replied.

"Don't fret. Everything will be fine. We have an able crew and I always have a plan."

"Yes, hair-brained schemes that you come up with at the last minute, that no one knows about and _you're_ never sure if they'll work," Kagome scoffed.

Turning to face her, Jack replied, "Oh, well, thank you very much, very nice of you. Your vote of confidence is overwhelming."

Instead of answering right away, Kagome looked out to sea. Jack, thinking he somehow made her upset, went to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood there silently for a few minutes, until Gibbs called out to them.

"Captain, Kagome, we're coming up to land."

The two turned towards him before looking towards the front of the boat.

"Hm, so we are," said Jack.

Kagome turned to look at him, "You ready for this?"

"Of course, we'll get the Shikon, make a wish and sail off into the sunset searching for more treasure."

"I'd like the sailing off into the sunset if it didn't involve more treasure. What if we make the wrong wish and something disastrous happens?"

"That won't happen. I won't let it happen."

"You're overly confident. You've thought of a wish. What is it?"

"Not telling. Now let us grab some rum and get ready to go ashore."

~_ 1 Day Later~_

"I can't believe you got us lost. Your compass is supposed to lead us to what you want most. Why isn't it leading us to the temple?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Jack, what is it you want most?"

"Um, why do you ask?"

Before Kagome could answer, Gibbs answered.

"Because, if we're lost in this forest any longer we _will_ go crazy. Now answer the woman."

"Well, what I want most is you, Kagome."

He looked at her and was shocked to see anger flashing in her eyes.

"Kagome, why are you angry?" Jack asked as both he and Gibbs carefully moved back away from Kagome.

"Because we've been getting lost, because you want something you already have."

"Oh, well let us re-examine the compass and hopefully it will lead us to the temple, this time."

"It better," growled out Kagome as Jack gave them the direction to go.

They walked for hours until they came out of the forest.

"Okay men….and woman, there's the temple. Now, we need to get there without being noticed."

As he finished, he looked at his crew and noticed that Kagome was nowhere to be found.

"Gibbs!"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Where's Kagome?"

"Ah, she headed towards the temple she figured she'd be able to get the Shikon on her own."

"She could be in danger."

"I think she'll be able to handle it. Have some confidence in her."

~_A few hours later~_

Jack paced and every once in a while looked up towards the temple, hoping to see Kagome.

"She's fine," came Gibbs voice to his right.

"How do you know, she could be captured or worse."

"She's coming now."

Jack whipped his and saw a bloodied Kagome strutting towards him. When she came to stand before him, it took all his will power not to grab her and yell.

"What happened?"

"I got in and somehow Naraku was already there. That gave me a great distraction, so I was able to get in and get to the Shikon."

"You have it?" Jack interrupted.

"Ah, no."

"What!"

"Hold on, I'm getting to that. Now I was at the Shikon and I was able to grab it, when Naraku came in. We fought and he was able to land a few blows on me. There was point where I thought I was a goner. So, in order to keep him from getting the Shikon, I made a wish."

"So, it's gone?"

"Yes."

"Ah, so you made the right wish."

"Apparently. I just wished that it'd disappear and couldn't be used for evil."

"Oh. You really are too pure to be a pirate."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome angrily asked.

At this point, Gibbs and the rest of the crew backed up.

"Nothing, I just don't think you're happy."

Jack looked completely shocked as his head turned from the force of Kagome's slap. (A/N: wouldn't be pirates if Jack didn't get slapped.)

"Idiot! If I wasn't happy, I'd have left your crew a long time ago. I told you in the forest you already have me. I love you," Kagome said as she lowered her hand.

"Well, then I guess my wish wouldn't have worked."

"You were going to wish for my happiness and not eternal life?"

"Yes, I love you as well. I wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me. I could never live eternally if I didn't have you with me."

"Jack," Kagome whispered out.

Jack then grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into his arms. They stood like that for a couple of minutes until they turned their eyes to each other. They leaned in until their lips met. They were so caught in each other that they didn't hear the whistles from the crew or Gibbs leading them back to the ship.

When they finally broke apart, they headed back to the ship. They stood together at the helm and Jack turned towards her and said, "Let's sail away into the sunset."

"Yes, lets."

**The End**

* * *

FD: there you have it. hope it was good. the quote was: **"Oh, well, thank you very much, very nice of you. Your vote of confidence is overwhelming." said by the grandfather in The Princess Bride. **Now, please go and review and I should, hopefully soon, have the next one written and uploaded. It all depends on the voices in my head and the happenings in my life. anywho, review please.


	18. Try Not To

FD: well, here's the next installment. It's kind of long. sorry about that. this may be one that i'll expand into a multi-chapter story. I'll need your opinions on that. I'l also have an important question at the end of the story, so please read it. anywho, since today 4/14 is my b-day, please review. speaking of reviews, thanks to those who do. It always makes my day to get reviews. also, thanx to all who favor and put this to their alert list.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head interjecting their thoughts into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bones or the movie from which this quote was taken.

**Pairing: Kagome and Special Agent Seeley Booth. Some things you should know, It's not AU for Inuyasha. It's slightly AU for Bones, Zac was never Gormogon's apprentice. This takes place in place of Season 6. Everything in season 6 never happened, because I just don't like Hannah. Anywho this leaves off after season 5, except Brennan didn't go to the Maluku islands, instead she went to Japan and Booth never went to train the military and Angela and Hodgins never went away either. Now, go forth and read or I shall send Sweets to torture you with pointless pychologic ramblings.**

* * *

**Try Not To**

"_You want me to what?"_

"_Go to the US and take my job."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, I'm tired of dealing with murder. I want to get back to the reason I became an anthropologist in the first place and you want to get away from these bodies as they deal with history."_

"_True. Okay, I'll do it. When shall I go?"_

"_Well, whenever you want to I guess. I just need to write two letters to Cam."_

"_I'll finish some things here and leave in a month."_

"_Okay. I'm going to miss working with you, Kagome."_

"_I'll also miss working with you, Bren."_

~1 Month Later~

Kagome shook herself out of the memory as she followed Jeff, the security guard to Dr. Saroyan's office. She hoped everyone was just as Brennan described. When Kagome looked up, she saw that they were in front of a pretty woman.

"Thank you."

"Jeff said you were here to see me," Cam said.

"Ah, yes, I have two letters for you that explain why I'm here," Kagome replied, while handing her the envelopes. Kagome sat quietly while Cam read the letters.

"So, she sent you here as her replacement?"

"Yes, she believes my unusual method of identifying will be useful for solving murders."

"Well, I hope she's right. I guess you can use her office as yours and since the whole team is here, I'll introduce you to everyone," Cam said as she got up.

"Okay," replied Kagome as she too got up to follow Cam out.

They made their way down the hall and up some stairs where a group of people sat talking.

~FD~

The group stopped talking when they noticed Cam and a young Japanese woman approach them. Sweets was the first to speak.

"You're Kagome Higurashi."

"Ah, yes. You've read my book I take it?"

"Yes, I'm Dr. Lance Sweets."

"Ah, Brennan mentioned you and said if I needed a psychologist you are the one I should go to."

"You know Bren?" Angela asked before Sweets had time to comment.

"Um, ha-yes," Kagome replied and then turned to Cam, "Um, I think you should explain. I start speaking Japanese if I get too nervous."

"Sure."

"Well, you know who Dr. Sweets is. The woman who spoke to you is Angela, our forensic artist. Next to her is Jack Hodgins, Angela's husband and our entomologist. Next to him is Zac a forensic anthropologist but he dislikes going out into the field and finally next to him is Special Agent Seeley Booth, your new partner."

"What do you mean new partner?" Booth angrily yelled.

"Dr. Brennan sent Kagome here to take her place."

"Why?" Hodgins asked.

"Um, she would rather be dealing with 500 year old bodies and I want nothing to do with 500 year bodies anymore."

"Look, just give her a shot. You'll do partners therapy again with Sweets. Dr. Brennan recommended her and as complete faith in Kagome's ability to identify bodies."

Everyone looked dejected and upset that they had to give her a shot. They all resigned themselves and welcomed her to the team.

~3 Weeks Later~

"You are not coming in."

"Yes, I am. It's too dangerous to go in alone. You know I'm a good shot."

Booth placed his hand over his face and replied, "Do us a favor…I know it's difficult for you…but please, stay here, and try not to do anything…stupid."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"Yes, you would, you and Bones are the same."

Kagome paled, furiously wiped her eyes, and growled out, "I. Am. Not. Dr. Brennan. Go, I'll stay."

Booth looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it and instead headed inside. Meanwhile Kagome got out, left him a note and hailed a cab.

~FD~

Kagome got out of the cab and headed into the Jeffersonian. Luckily for her, no one else was there. She quickly went to her office, typed up a note, grabbed one of her books and headed to Cam's office. She left the book and note, then headed back outside to her car and made her way to the Hoover.

Once she was at the Hoover, she made her way in and to Sweets' office. Knocking, she waited until she heard him tell her to enter.

"Hi Dr. Sweets, I was wondering if we could speak."

"Sure Kagome, sit and talk."

"You've read my book right?"

"Yes."

"You know the main character has issues with being compared to someone else?"

"Ah you're being compared to Dr. Brennan."

"Yes, especially by Booth. Thankfully you and Dr. Saroyan haven't. But, the way she described everyone seems like a lie, especially about Booth," Kagome said as she started crying.

Sweets handed her a tissue. "You got away from Japan to get away from being compared to someone only to be compared?"

"Yes."

"You were told that you weren't as good as the original, if I'm going by your book, right?"

"Yes."

"You're leaving."

"Yes, I can't go through that again. It nearly broke me last time. It's why I saw a psychologist back in Japan and Brennan thought to recommend you."

"It's also why you wrote your book?"

"Yep, it was a good way to express how I felt. Anyway, I need to go. It was very nice to meet you Sweets."

"You as well, Kagome. If I may say, you seem better than Dr. Brennan at doing this job. You have a skill for knowing everything about the murders," Sweets replied as he took her hand and shook it.

Kagome, pulled him into a hug, and said "Thank you for saying that. My secret is that I can read auras. Each person has a different one and any object that has been put into a body will not give off the same aura. It's also how I can tell a decent person from a non-decent person."

"Neat trick."

"Yes it is."

"Um, this slipped my mind until now, but weren't you out catching a murderer with Agent Booth?"

"I was but, I left him a note and hailed a cab."

"Ah, okay."

Kagome then proceeded to leave. After a few moments, Sweets left and headed for the Jeffersonian.

~FD~

Cam was shocked as she read the letter. Immediately she headed out, letter in hand and called for everyone to gather.

"Ange, call Booth," she demanded.

"Um, okay."

They all sat in a tensed silence waiting for Booth. When he finally arrived, Cam began.

"I'm disappointed in all of you, _especially_ you Booth. Now, no one interrupt me as I read this letter." She looked to them all and when they all nodded, she began.

_Dear Dr. Saroyan,_

_This is my letter of resignation, no matter how informal. From the way Dr. Brennan spoke of everyone, I believed that this would be the place that I could work without the haunting memories of my past. She spoke of everyone's distinct personalities. As long as I have known her, I have never known her to lie and am shocked to find that no one fit the descriptions she painted me, save for you and Dr. Sweets. There was one person she told me that I could trust and that he would help me, be fair to me and protect me and that was Agent Booth. To me, he least fit the description that I was given._

_I left Japan to get away from being compared to another person, more specifically my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. Everything I did paled in comparison to her. I didn't get away from it; instead I was compared to Dr. Brenan as soon as I took over her job. Brennan and I have different ways of identifying and one of the reasons she sent me here was because she thought my way was better than hers for solving murders. I can tell most everything by reading a person's aura. Booth was the harshest. I get that he probably knew her the best, but, it hurt, especially when Booth was probably someone that I could get along very well with. I probably could have gotten along well with everyone. _

_Anyway, I've left my book for you. It may be fiction, but it explains exactly what I went through and how I feel. I hope to someday see you again. It's been wonderful getting to know you, so I'll say goodbye. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

"We just lost a very good forensic anthropologist. If this happens again, I will fire you."

Everyone was silent, until Sweets sauntered in.

"Ah, I see you all know about Kagome."

"Yes, you knew?" Cam asked.

"Just now, she came and talked with me."

"Why did you let her go?" Booth demanded angrily.

"It's her choice. Why do you care Booth?"

"I…got used to her."

"But, you still compared her to Dr. Brennan."

"Yes, I know, but there's something about Kagome…"

"You like her," came Angela's voice.

"Actually you all like her. You all liked her right away but you didn't want to, so you all compared her to Dr. Brennan to keep her at arm's length," Sweets said before Booth could deny anything.

"Yes," came for unanimous voices.

"Enough of the psychology Sweets, Ange means that I've…somehow…fallen in love with Kagome, and I believe she's right."

"Yes!" Ange happily yelled.

"Great, she loves you too. Now go find her and all of you convince her not to quit."

"She doesn't love me."

"Yes she does, or _you _comparing her to Dr. Brennan wouldn't have bothered her as much as it did. Also, she wouldn't have come into my office looking like she had been crying when she should have been with you apprehending the murderer."

"Really? Okay then squints, we got an anthropologist to find."

They headed out and began their search.

~3 months later~

Booth walked down the hall whistling until he got to her office.

"Kagome, you ready? It's lunch time."

"Huh, oh yeah, let's go," Kagome replied as she grabbed her coat then linked her arm with Booth's.

Booth then quickly leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"None of that in the workplace," came Angela's voice.

"Oh, come on, we haven't seen each other for a week. There's been no case and I've been swamped with paperwork," whined Booth.

"Stop whining and let's go."

"Yes ma'am."

They headed out of the Jeffersonian and into the sunlight, sharing a loving kiss surrounded by the light of the sun. Angela, who had followed, grabbed her cell phone and took a picture, deciding to paint the scene later and give it to them as a gift.

**The End**

* * *

FD: well, there you go. the importan question is, do you want me to put a brief summary before the oneshots? anywho the quote is, **"Do us a favor...I know it's difficult for you...but please, stay here, and try not to do anything...stupid." said by Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. **Now, go review please, as it is my birthday. :)


	19. Whiplash

FD: here's the next installment. sorry that it's late. I've been having trouble figuring out things and there's been other things on my mind and then I had a problem with uploading the chapter. hope you all enjoy it. now go forth and read and review.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head interjecting their thoughts into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket or the movie from which this quote was taken.

**Pairing: Kagome and Ayame. Quote is said by Kagome. There are few things mentioned that I did not explain, but if you know Inuyasha and Fruits Basket you know what happened. The Sohma's still have the curse, even though it's not mentioned at all in the present setting. Now go forth and read and review or Shigure will come and have you clean his home.**

* * *

**Whiplash**

_Kagome sighed as she pulled herself out of the well. 'All done.' She walked from the well house and into her own. _

"_I'm home!"_

"_Are you done?" came her mother's voice from the kitchen._

"_Yes, everything is over. I'm home for good."_

"_That's great and just in time for you to start high school."_

"_Yes, great."_

_The next day Kagome made her way through the halls of her new school. As she rounded a corner and made her way to her classroom, she felt a curse. 'Hm, why is there a curse in this day and age.' She made her way into the classroom and saw what was cursed. During roll call, she learned that their names were, Hatori, Shigure and Ayame Sohma. She waited and when there was no one around she questioned them about the curse. _

"_Why do you three have a curse on you?_

_The three in question looked shocked. Then Hatori explained who they were and about the nature of the curse. In return, Kagome shared her story. From that day on, they became good friends, especially Ayame and Kagome. _

Kagome shook herself out of her memory when she felt the familiar aura of Ayame.

"Afternoon, Kagome."

"Afternoon, Ayame. What took you so long?"

"I just had to make sure that Mine could take care of the shop by herself for a while."

"Ah," replied Kagome, trying not to sound dejected.

Ayame then slumped and put his head on the table looking at Kagome through the hair that covered his face.

"Kagome," he whined.

"Yes, Ayame?"

"What should I do about Yuki?"

"What's wrong with him?"

Before Ayame could answer, the waiter showed up to take their orders. After telling him what they wanted, Ayame turned to Kagome and answered.

"Nothing's really wrong; he just doesn't want to get along with me."

"You can't really blame him Ayame, not after what you did."

"I know, I know. I just want to make it up to him. But, he just won't respond to me."

Sighing Kagome responded, "Ayame, you tend to come on a little too strong. Try backing off a bit. Just don't be too aloof."

Ayame seemed to brighten up a bit and the smile that graced his face made Kagome think about just how handsome he was.

"Thank you, Kagome. I feel much better now…go out with me."

"What?"

"Go out on a date with me, Kagome."

Kagome just stared at him, not believing that just a short minute ago, he was depressed. 'You'd think I be used to this by now. He's still the same as he was in high school.'

"You know, your mood swings are kinda giving me whiplash," said Kagome.

Ayame then proceeded to turn back into the dejected man he was before. Sighing Kagome decided to answer him.

"Ayame," she waited until he looked at her and she smiled, "I'd love to go out with you."

His face immediately changed and he reached across the table and kissed her. When he broke the kiss, he said to her, "You know, I've liked you since high school."

"Then why haven't you asked me out?"

"I didn't think you'd say yes."

"Oh, I would have, I've liked you since then as well."

They smile at each other and continued to talk about nothing and everything.

**The End**

* * *

FD: well there you have it. The quote was: **"You know, your mood swings are kinda giving me whiplash." said by Bella Swan in Twilight. **Hopefully the next story will be out soon. I have too many ideas for the next one going on in my mind. Anywho, review please.


	20. Trust Me

FD: sorry for the long update. this one was hard to write. the idea came as a surprise. anywho, wanted to get this up before i leave for a weekend vacation. so hopefully, i'll have time to write the next chapter and it'll be up next week. so please read and review.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head interjecting their thoughts into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or General Hospital or the movie from which this quote was taken.

**Pairing: Kagome and Jason. It's AU for Inuyasha and basically AU for GH. To any who know GH Jason will most likely seem OOC. The other characters may be OOC as well. Now, please read and review.**

* * *

**Trust Me**

Kagome sighed as she walked through the streets of Port Charles. 'Great, I'm lost in a town I don't know and the sun is getting ready to set.' She stopped short when she nearly walked into a man. She looked at him and thought he was handsome in a rugged sort of way.

"Now, where's a pretty little thing like you going?"

"Um…"

"Now isn't this suspicious, Johnny."

"Jason, you here to take me out?"

Kagome looked between the two, wondering if she should stop the argument or just walk away. 'Clearly, I have been forgotten.' Just as she was about to leave, the man named Jason grabbed her arm.

"Where are you headed?"

"Why should I tell you?" she asked with a defiant look in her eye.

"You mistrust me? Listen, you can mistrust him, trust me," Jason said, while waving his hand in the direction of Johnny.

Kagome looks at him and debates whether to tell him or not. 'Out of the two of them, he did seem to give off a more trustworthy vibe.' After some thought, she eventually gives in.

"I'm looking for a place called Kelly's. I'm meeting my new boss there."

"Okay then, I'll make sure you get there safely."

They walked in silence they reached Kelly's.

"Um, thank you…"

"Jason."

"Ah. Thank you Jason."

He then leaves her and she goes in and meets her new boss.

~ 1 Month Later~

"Well, we've kept you under the radar this long."

"It's not your fault, Diane."

"I know, but because you work for me and I'm the lawyer for a big time mob boss…"

"Yes, I know but a body guard?"

"Yep, one of Sonny's guys, well technically Sonny's right hand man. He should be here any moment."

"What's his name?"

"Jason Morgan."

Kagome thought the name sounded familiar to her. 'Hm, where have I heard that name before?'

She was taken out of her thoughts when the door to Diane's office opened and in came a handsome man with short dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes. 'Oh him.'

"Jason, here is your new charge. Her name is Kagome."

"Nice to meet you Kagome," he said while reaching out to shake her hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you as well."

"Well, now that we all know each other, Jason why don't you take Kagome and show her where she'll be living until this is taken care of."

"What? I won't be living at my apartment?"

"No, it's safer to stay at Jason's. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Now off you go. I don't want to see you in this office until this threat is taken care of."

Kagome looked as if she wanted to say something, but decided against it and instead followed Jason out the door.

"Um, can we at least stop by my apartment so I can grab clothes and such?"

"That'll be fine; it'll give us time to figure out a few things before reaching my place."

They walked and chatted about what was going on. Jason learned that Kagome was there to help Diane as a lawyer and was also a computer genius, much like Spinelli.

"So you're the one who hacked into Spinelli's files?"

"Yep, Diane wanted me to test how good I was and how good he is."

"He lost a lot of sleep over that."

"That's not my problem."

They arrived at Kagome's place and she packed and they then proceeded to Jason's. They made more small talk and both fount that the other interested them in some way.

"Here we are," Jason said as he opened the door.

"Looks nice."

"Hm. Well I'll show you the room you'll be in."

They headed upstairs and Jason opened the door to the room that would be hers.

"Here you go, bathroom is next door, I'm the door across the hall and Spinelli is next to me."

Kagome was about to say something but a door opening and closing down stairs made her pause.

"That'd be Spinelli. Come, I'll introduce you."

They made their way down and Jason introduced the two.

~3 Weeks Later~

"I'll be fine; I'm just going to Kelly's. I'll call Jason and let him know so he can meet me. Don't worry; you just work on whatever it is you're working on."

"But Stone Cold will get upset if I let his precious woman go without any protection."

"Spinelli, just how would _you_ protect me?"

"Ah, the Sweet Raven has a point. At least call for a body guard."

"I'll be fine."

Kagome headed out and began making her way to Kelly's. As she dialed Jason's number, two guys came out of nowhere and grabbed her. Kagome kicked and screamed, hoping that someone would hear her. Soon she was hit on the head. As she felt herself losing consciousness, she saw one of the men go down and Jason's face.

A few hours later, Kagome woke up and saw Jason sitting by her bed, his head resting on the bed.

"Jason."

He looked up and saw her.

"Thank goodness you're all right."

"Yes."

"Please don't do that again. Thankfully Spinelli called as soon as you walked out the door. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you already."

"I know. I'm sorry. I promise not to do something so reckless again."

"Thank you."

"Jason?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

A smile slowly spread across his face before he took her face into his hands and kissed her softly.

"I love you as well," he answered as he climbed into the bed.

Kagome snuggled up to his side and they both fell asleep, each happy to be with the one they loved.

**The End**

* * *

FD: well, there you go. the quote was: **" You mistrust me? Listen you can mistrust him, trust me." said by Captain Jack Sparrow in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. **Well, please review, they are the air that gives me life. well, hopefully my next chapter comes out for you. i have a working idea in my head for a scene for it, so it should be up next week when i get back from my internetless vacation.


	21. No Promise

FD: back from my vacation. would have had this up sooner but there was a bunch of stuff to catch up on. I wanted to get this up this week because I leave again for another vacation in the next few days and I'll be swamped with packing and such. so hopefully i'll have one or two more stories for you all when I get back, because I'll need something to keep me from going beserk on my mom-mom. anywho, read and review. reviews give me energy to write. thanx to those who have reviewed, favored and put this on their alert list.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head interjecting their thoughts into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter or the movie(s) from which this(these) quote was(were) taken.

**Pairing: Kagome and Severus Snape. AU for Inuyasha and somewhat AU for HP. Snape will be OOC. so be warned. there are 2 quotes this time. the second one kind of crept up on me while I was writing. No go read and review or I'll have Snape after you with some random potion.**

* * *

**No Promise**

_"Tell me the truth."_

"_Kagome that is the truth."_

_Kagome looked to the man standing in front of her, the man who was supposed to be her fiancé._

"_I don't believe you. I hear you and Dumbledore discussing that you'll be a double agent because of Lily. I knew that when we started dating, you still held some feelings for her, but I had hoped that when you proposed it was because you no longer had feelings for her. So, please Severus, tell me the truth."_

"_I already told you. I promise you it has nothing to do with Lily."_

_Laughing Kagome replied, "There is no promise you can make that I can trust."_

"_Kagome…"_

"_No Severus…I have to go. I won't take being second best anymore," Kagome said while handing Severus back the engagement ring._

_Severus looked down at the ring in his hand. He had it made especially for her. The band was gold and silver, and on top held a diamond with a ruby on the left and an emerald on the right. To him it showed that two people who are opposites can mix perfectly. At the sound of a door shutting he quickly looked up to see Kagome gone. _

"_No," he whispered as he ran to the door and opened it to see her gone._

Snape was taken out of his memories by Dumbledore announcing the new Care of Magical Creatures professor.

"…the new Care of Magical Creatures professor this year is Professor Kagome Higurashi. She comes from Japan, so I'm sure there'll be some new creatures to learn about."

Everyone clapped as she stood and Snape could only stare in shock. She had gotten even more beautiful in the past 13 years. He got lost in thoughts of her that he completely missed the introduction of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and the smile that appeared on Kagome's face. Afterward he headed down to his classroom to see Remus Lupin there talking with Kagome.

~FD~

Kagome couldn't believe that she was anywhere near Severus, but after Dumbledore explained about Sirius and then what went on 13 years ago, she agreed. It seemed Severus hadn't changed much; he was still so serious looking. She smiled when she heard Dumbledore mention that Remus Lupin was the new Dark Arts teacher. 'Well at least I'll have a friend and help, should I need it.'

After the dinner was done and the students headed towards their rooms, she went over and talked with Lupin as headed to the potions classroom. They chatted there as Remus needed to wait for Severus. They both turned when a throat cleared to see Snape standing there.

"Why so serious?" Lupin asked.

"You want the ingredients for the potion right?"

"Of course, Dumbledore said that you'd have everything for me."

"Hn."

Kagome looked between the two, not happy with being ignored, she was about to leave when Lupin asked her to wait. Kagome bit her lip and looked at Snape then to Lupin. She sighed and nodded. Snape got the ingredients rather quickly and then turned to Kagome and said, "Kagome, I'd like to speak with you."

Lupin who picked up on the tension between them rather quickly said, "I can stay if you want, Kagome."

"It's fine Remus. Severus and I need to do this alone."

"If you're sure?"

"I am."

Lupin left and Kagome finally turned to Severus, "Okay, talk."

"I didn't realize you and Lupin were going out."

"We're not. If that is _all _you want to talk about, I'm heading for my room," she bit out.

"No, it's not. I want to talk about 13 years ago."

"Dumbledore already told me. He thought I would turn down the job if I didn't know the truth."

"Oh."

"Yep."

When it looked like Severus wasn't going to say anything else, Kagome turned to walk away. As she took her first step to head out the door, Severus grabbed her arm. 'Yes, maybe he does still feel the same.'

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"I've missed you."

"I as well. No one else can come close. I still love you, never stopped."

"I love you as well, my sweet Gryffindor."

"I haven't been called that in years."

"I have something for you."

"Really?" Kagome asked with surprise.

Kagome watched as he removed a chain from around his neck. She gasped when she saw her engagement ring.

"You still have that?"

"I could never get rid of this. So, again Kagome, my sweet Gryffindor will you marry this guy from Slytherin?"

Tears poured out of her eyes, as she nodded her head. Severus slipped the ring onto her finger and then took her hand to pull her into his arms. She eventually looked up at him and she leaned up to kiss him. They stood there kissing for a few minutes until they both needed air.

"So, what made you believe Dumbledore?"

"He showed me the memory of that day and said that he would take Veritaserum."

"You could have had me take it 13 years ago."

"I could have, but that was the last thing on my mind. Besides, if I was right I didn't want to hear it confirmed."

"True. So, how does it fell to be the reason I quit?"

"I don't know. Thank you though, now, for what it's worth."

"It was your life on the line; of course I'd have done anything to save you. I still would."

"Maybe…the broken engagement was a blessing in disguise."

"Maybe, but I didn't like being apart from you."

"Despite what I thought, I didn't like being away from you either."

"Well, how about I walk you to your room?"

"Sure, it's next to yours anyway. Apparently Dumbledore is playing matchmaker."

"Apparently," replied Snape, dryly.

Kagome reached over and laced her fingers through his as they walked, happily chatting, on the way to their rooms.

**The End**

* * *

FD: well there you have it. Hope you all liked it. Anywho the quotes were: **" There is no promise you can make that I can trust." by Frodo from Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. **and **"Why so serious?" by The Joker from The Dark Knight. **Didn't the second one seem like Snape? anywho, please review. wish me like on my vacation.


	22. Psychotic ExBoyfriend

FD: sooooooo sorry. I had gotten some written over my vacation, but i got addicted to working on this puzzle book, and then when we got back, there was a bunch of stuff to do and i had some writer's block on figuring out how to do some things. thanks to those who've reviewed and favored and placed this on their alert lists. so go read and review, please.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head interjecting their thoughts into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket or the movie(s) from which this(these) quote(s) was(were) taken.

**Pairing: Kagome and Hatori. Now go forth and read and review.**

* * *

**Psychotic Ex-Boyfriends**

Kagome sighed as she walked down the street. Her thoughts taking her back to her middle school days before her trips to the feudal era. As she became engrossed in them, thinking of her 3 best friends, she nearly collided into someone.

"Sorry," Kagome said.

"No problem," came a familiar male voice.

Kagome looked up and saw what looked like an older version of one of her best friends. In fact he looked like the one she crushed on.

"Hatori?" she found herself asking.

"Kagome, I thought it was you," Hatori replied.

"Yes, heading back to my apartment after work. What are you doing?"

"Picking up some things for Shigure. A friend of our cousins appears to be sick."

"Ah. Um, if you don't mind, could I tag along? I haven't seen you or Shigure since middle school; I'd like to catch up."

"It's fine, I'd like to catch up as well."

They both then headed for his car. As they began driving towards Shigure's, neither knew where to start. Finally as they pulled up to Shigure's, Kagome asked the question that had been bugging her.

"Hatori what happened to your eye?"

Instinctively Hatori put his hand over his left eye.

"An accident, I'm basically blind in this eye."

"Would you like me to heal it and while I do that, you can tell me why you have the aura of a curse surrounding you."

"Only if you promise to explain about yourself."

"Deal."

Kagome then leaned over and placed her hand over his eye. As she healed it he told her about the curse and she told him about her adventures. He stared at her through both eyes, shock clearly written across his face.

"Thank you," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

Her miko powers rose to the surface and Hatori didn't transform. They both pulled back a bit, never letting the other go. They stared at each other until Hatori bent his head down and kissed her. They sat there kissing, until a series of knocks on the driver's door and Shigure's voice came through.

"Be quiet Shigure," Kagome said.

All was silent, most likely because Shigure didn't expect a female voice to come out of Hatori's car.

"Kagome!" And with that, Kagome's door was opened and Shigure popped his head in. Hatori glared at him for interrupting.

~ 1 month later ~

"Don't worry, Hatori. They'll love you."

"Well, if you're sure. Let's go."

They headed up the stairs and Kagome's family stood at the top. After the introductions were made, Kagome went to help her mother in the kitchen while her grandfather went to do something and Hatori was left alone with Souta.

Hatori turned to Souta and asked, "Any psychotic ex-boyfriends I should be aware of?"

Souta just looked at him and smiled, "Oh, you have no idea."

"You're talking about Inuyasha, right?"

"She told you?"

"Yes everything."

"Wow. Well, Inuyasha can't come anymore. I'm talking about Hojo, though they never actually dated. He pops in uninvited a lot, bringing her gifts. Thankfully, we've never told him where Kagome lives now."

"So, he's a stalker."

"Basically."

They stopped talking when Kagome and her mother came out of the kitchen. When Kagome's grandfather walked in, they all sat down and ate dinner. Kagome and Hatori left after a few hours.

When they got back to her apartment door, Hatori stopped her before she went in. He turned his gaze towards her and she looked up at him. They kissed and each said goodnight to the other before Kagome went in. After she went in, Hatori stood there for a minute or two deciding that soon he'd ask her to marry him.

**The End**

* * *

FD: well there you have it. I hope it was good. The quote was: **Harvey Dent: "Any psychotic ex-boyfriends I should be aware of?" Alfred Pennyworth: "Oh, you have no idea." from The Dark Knight.** Anywho, go review please, they are the fuel i need so that i know to keep writing.


	23. Clean In This

FD: sooooo sorry. My laptop broke down and was getting repaired. It should be fine now. There may be one more thing to be fixed, I hope not. anywho, I'll have two chapters put up today. I'm glad these are all oneshots and not a chaptered story, otherwise, I'd feel waaaay worse than I do about not being able to update. Thanks to all who've reviewed, favored and/or added this story to your alert list. Well, anywho, on with the story.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head interjecting their thoughts into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bones or the movie(s) from which this(these) quote(s) was(were) taken.

**Pairing: Kagome and Hodgins. Now go forth and read and review. **

* * *

**Clean In This**

Cam, Booth, Hodgins and Brennan stopped their conversation when they heard a loud, piercing yelp. All four quickly ran down the hall and stopped short at the sight they saw. In front of them stood Kagome Higurashi, the intern who took over Zach's job, with green goop all over her. They looked to her face, to see her glaring at Hodgins.

Hodgins started backing away, hands up in surrender. "Hey, it's harmless, just a joke."

"It better be Hodgins, or else," Cam said.

Hodgins gulped, knowing he'd be out of job if he did anything else to Kagome. Sighing Hodgins turned t Kagome and said, "Go get cleaned up and I'll take care of the rest."

"Thank you," said Kagome before she went to clean herself up.

**~1 Month Later~ **

Kagome sighed as she walked into the Jeffersonian. She was not very excited to be heading to work. While she and Hodgins had finally started to get along and everyone else, she and Angela had not. She had no idea what she did to the woman. As she entered the building she ran into Brennan.

"Ah Kagome, meet me in my office when you get yourself settled."

"No problem."

Kagome meandered her way down to her office. She unlocked her door and when she opened it, she promptly dropped her bag and screamed. It took about a minute for almost everyone in the lab to reach her. Cam made it first.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Kagome pointed a shaky hand towards her office. Cam looked in and saw a bunch of centipedes and spiders. She turned to look at Hodgins, who once again had his hands up in surrender.

"My hands are clean in tis, figuratively," Hodgins said.

"Well, do something."

"Right," Hodgins replied as he looked between Kagome and her office.

"I'll clear them out from your office. Why don't you go with Brennan to her office?"

When she didn't respond, Brennan grabbed her shoulders and steered her to her office. From the look of Kagome, she knew she wouldn't be able to talk about the case until she came back to reality. When they reached her office, Brennan sat Kagome on the couch while she stepped out make a phone call to Booth.

After a bit, Hodgins came in and sat next to Kagome. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hey, it's just me."

"You're the last person I want to see right now."

"I didn't do it. I could never use my insects for that."

"Then who did? No one knows how much I hate bugs, except for maybe Cam, but I can't see her doing this."

"Neither can I."

Kagome sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead against them.

"Um, could you explain why you hate them so much?"

"Sure."

Kagome breathed in and began her tale. "I was probably about five. My dad and I were out playing in our yard, when he was bitten by some centipedes and one had managed to bite me as well. I screamed and alerted my mom who had called 911. We were the hospital and my dad didn't make it. It appeared that both of us were highly allergic to them."

"That explains the centipedes and why you never head down to my office but what about the spiders?"

"That's one that I can't say."

"Okay, do you feel better now?"

"A little. I'd feel a whole lot better if we know who did this to me."

"We'll figure it out. There's no need to worry," Hodgins said as he put his arms around Kagome and let her lean against him. Kagome let out a content sound and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Do you want to go get coffee after work today?" asked Hodgins.

"Huh?" Kagome replied while moving her head to look at him.

"Or maybe dinner or…" Hodgins stopped his nervous rambling when Kagome pressed her lips to his.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hodgins said when she pulled back.

"Mmhmm."

Hodgins leaned his head back down and went to kiss her again. Sadly, before their lips touched, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They both looked towards the door to see Brennan and a grinning Booth.

"Come on, we're about to watch the security tapes," said Booth.

"And what if they work here? Wouldn't they know where the cameras are?"

"We'll come to that bridge when we cross it," replied Booth.

Hodgins got up and helped Kagome up, never letting go of her hand. All four then made their way to Cam's office. When they got there, they saw Cam and Angela.

"You're fine now, right?" Cam asked.

"Yes, Hodgins was a big help."

"Call me Jack."

"Not at work," came back Kagome's reply

Cam looked confused and then saw their linked hands.

"Well, okay then. Let's start the tapes and get this over with."

Booth hit play, then went back to stand next to Brennan. They all watched the tape and their mouths opened in shock minus Kagome and Angela.

"What did I do to you Angela and how did you find out about my fear of bugs?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that as well," said Cam, "The only place that information could be found was her files."

Angela backed up and looked into all the faces staring back at her. "I did it because you took Zach's place and then you became close to Hodgins. I snooped through Cam's files on you to find anything I could use to get you to leave."

Everyone was silent for a moment until Cam spoke. "I'm having you put on suspension for a while. I'd fire you, but we don't have anyone who could replace you. The suspension is effective immediately." Turning to Kagome, Cam said, "If you'd like to go home, you may."

"No, I'll be fine. Besides I believe we should solve this case soon."

"Okay then, everyone back to work."

Everyone left and Hodgins walked with Kagome.

"Are you sure you don't need to go home?"

"Hodgins…Jack, I'm fine. I'm not going to let it bother me, besides, we have a dinner date tonight after work and I don't want to miss it."

"I don't want to miss that neither."

By now they had reached t platform and as Kagome was about to walk up to help Brennan, Hodgins stopped her by putting a hand on her arm.

"Yes, Hodgins?"

Instead of answering, he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll be here always."

"Thank you," Kagome replied before giving him a peck on the cheek and dashing up the platform.

Hodgins grinned all the way back to his office.

**The End**

* * *

FD: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll have the next one updated by the end of today. The quote was: **"My hands are clean in this, figuratively." said by Captain Jack Sparrow.** Now, go review please.


	24. Dawn

FD: here is the next installment, as promised. again, sorry. thanks to all who've reviewed, favored and/or added this story to their alert list. I'm also going through a bit of writer's block for the next story. I gotta wrap my head around the story for the quote. i hope to have it up, faster than these two, unless that problem with my laptop persists. don't forget to review this story.

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head interjecting their thoughts into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers or the movie(s) from which this(these) quote(s) was(were) taken.

**Pairing: Kagome and Legolas. It is AU for Inuyasha. Now go forth and read and review. **

* * *

**Dawn**

"Then I shall die as one of them!"

Kagome sighed as she watched Aragorn storm from the room. Silently she made her way to Legolas and Gimli.

"Don't worry, Legolas, you two are still friends."

"I hope you're right Kagome," Legolas said as he pulled her close.

They stayed together for a moment until they heard Gimli clear his throat. All three then went to get ready for the upcoming battle.

~FD~

Legolas glanced down to the woman standing next to him. She was fidgeting, which was so unlike her. Her eyes widened when the army from Isenguard arrived. He heard her mumbled whisper of, "How can we win?"

He gently reached around her and pulled her into him. She settled in and he told her, "The night is darkest before the dawn. And I promise you, the dawn is coming."

"You don't know that we can win this."

"We'll make it. I promise you. Have I ever broken any promises to you?"

"No, you haven't."

"See, we will win."

"Seal it with a kiss," came Kagome's response.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, before reluctantly letting her go. Once the battle began he quickly lost sight of her. When the uruk-hai lit the explosive, he thought he heard her scream. He quickly looked around as he slayed the uruk-hai. He didn't see her. _'She better be alright.' _He continued fighting until King Theoden called for a retreat. Hoping Kagome was there, he rushed to the center of Helms Deep. When he realized that she wasn't, he was upset.

As they rode out to fight, he hoped to see her somewhere in the masses. As the fighting died down, he couldn't find her anywhere. He carefully walked over to the rubble. After minutes of searching, he gave up. As he headed towards the rest of the group, eyes downcast, he heard movement behind him. Slowly, he turned and underneath a dead uruk-hai was an injured Kagome.

"Kagome!" he yelled.

~FD~

Kagome wobbled a bit as she tried to stand up. As she was about to collapse, two arms quickly wrapped themselves around her. She hissed in pain and the arms released her slightly. She looked up and saw Legolas staring down at her.

"You're fine?" Legolas questioned.

"Pretty much, except for my torso."

Legolas quickly released her and checked her over. "It seems the explosion caused quite a few injuries. You need those looked at."

"I know, but I can barely stand."

"I'll carry you."

"And here I thought I would have to beg."

Instead of answering, he simply hoisted her into his arms, mindful of her injuries. He carefully made his way back to the others. Kagome looked up to the elf that was carrying her and when he looked down at her, she placed kiss on his lips and said, "I love you."

"I love you, as well."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

And he sealed that promise with a kiss.

**The End**

* * *

FD: well there you have it. I got it up before the end of the day, as promised. the quote was: **"The night is darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you, the dawn is coming." said by Harvey Dent from The Dark Knight. **well, now please go review.


End file.
